Une mystérieuse disparition
by 02melanienie
Summary: Quelle n'est pas la surprise de Stefan lorsqu'il découvre qu'Elena a disparu. Et comme si un problème ne suffisait pas, il se retrouve avec un bébé sortit de nulle part sur les bras! Il devra tout faire pour retrouver Elena, même confier ce bébé à Damon!
1. Disparition

**Voici donc une nouvelle Fic, elle sera assez courte 5 chapitres, deux fins seront proposées! **

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient et est la propriété de son auteur et de la CW, seul l'histoire inventée m'appartient._

**Pairings:** _Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena_

**Rating:** _K+, pas de scène choquante ni à connotations sexuels, pas de violence..._

**-Timeline**_: Prends place à la fin du 2X11, en omettant la morsure de Rose et Jules._

**

* * *

**Une musique assourdissante résonnait dans le manoir des Salvatore et malgré l'immense surface qu'occupait la maison, le son rock'n'roll faisait trembler les murs.

**-Damon, baisse le son !** hurla Stefan, assis sur le canapé au rez-de-chaussée. Elena était assise à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux à demi-clos. L'ainé des vampires obéit et le volume baissa de manière raisonnable.

**-Merci ! **répondit en retour le jeune homme, en caressant la tête de sa bien-aimé qui se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras. **Pour une fois qu'il écoute ce qu'on lui dit**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Je pense que toutes ces histoires avec Katherine et Klaus doivent l'angoissé même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il a juste besoin de décompresser, à sa manière, comme nous d'ailleurs**…déclara la jeune femme.

**-Je sais, mais il pourrait décompresser plus silencieusement non ?**

**-S'il s'appelait Stefan, je suppose qu'il pourrait, mais ce ne serait pas dans le caractère de notre cher Damon **fit Elena en souriant doucement contre le cou de son petit ami.

**-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de me détendre silencieusement ?**rétorqua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

**-Je ne sais pas… On est ici, sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. C'est tellement calme qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler**.

-**Que dirais-tu de remédier à ça ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué depuis que… **Sa voix se perdit, sachant très bien qu'Elena devinerait ce à quoi il faisait allusion et il l'embrassa tendrement.

-**Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué…**susurra la jeune femme à son oreille entre deux baisers.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage, percevant de nouveau la musique tonitruante de Damon. Ils n'y firent même pas attention et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Stefan, toujours enlacés dans une étreinte passionnée.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Damon, affalé par terre contre le pied de son lit s'amusait à faire rebondir paresseusement une balle de tennis contre le mur de sa chambre. Il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de faire quelque chose d'autre, et en même temps il n'avait aucune envie de rester là, surtout en ce moment alors que son frère et Elena étaient entrés dans leur chambre_. Certainement pas pour jouer aux échecs _pensa-t-il amèrement. Depuis que Stefan était sortit de la tombe, il ne cessait d'assister à des scènes de tendresse entre eux et ça lui donnait envie de vomir ! Lui aussi c'était battu pour le sauver et c'était son frère qui récoltait les lauriers. Mais il n'était pas jaloux. Il s'était seulement fait une raison depuis le temps : Il ne méritait pas Elena et elle aimerait toujours Stefan. L'affaire était réglée. Il envisagea d'aller au Mystic Grill, se boire un grand verre de bourbon mais bien sur il était fermé le dimanche ! Alaric dinait chez Jenna donc pas question d'aller squatter chez ce bon vieux Ric'. Caroline était avec le Shérif Forbes, sa mère. Bonnie le jetterait dehors avant même qu'il n'ait posé un pied sur le paillasson. L'ado déboussolé qui servait de frère à Elena devait être lui aussi chez lui, sous la surveillance de Tata Jenna. Tout le monde était occupé, et aller faire un tour dans les bois n'était pas vraiment tentant. Le vampire était donc condamné à rester ici ! Il souffla bruyamment en se faisant glisser contre le lit pour se hisser dessus. Damon se laissa tomber sur le matelas et fixa le plafond, le regard vide. Des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre à côté et il se boucha les oreilles, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose : avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée n'était pas un avantage quand son frère couchait avec sa petite amie dans la chambre adjacente ! Il continua son petit jeu en tapant la balle contre le plafond en chantonnant la chanson que diffusait sa chaine HI-FI, essayant de faire « comme si de rien n'était ». Facile à dire quand Elena se mit à gémir ! Il pesta et balança violemment la balle contre le mur communiquant.

**-Stefan, calme les ardeurs de ta petite amie **! Hurla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. **L'entendre couiner à tout bout de champs n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé !**

Un silence gênée ce fit entendre et le vampire voyait d'ici les joues d'Elena s'empourprer. Mais bien sur, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux reprirent la où ils s'étaient stoppés et Damon monta encore le son de sa stéréo en fermant les yeux.

_« Les voilà reparti dans :' Les retrouvailles passionnées' partie 5 ou 6… ' On pourrait presque ce croire dans un film romantique ! »_

Le jeune homme tourna et vira plusieurs fois dans son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme peu après, la musique criarde ne le dérangeant même pas, non la seule chose qui pouvait le gêner, c'était les bruits explicites venant de la chambre d'a côté !

* * *

Elena s'en voulait un peu que Damon ait été forcé de tout entendre. Elle savait que cela lui faisait du mal mais elle s'était laissé emporter dans le feu de l'action et n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir… Stefan la resserra contre lui et elle frémit de plaisir au contact de son torse nu et chaud. Il lui souffla lentement dans les cheveux avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil, Elena nicher aux creux de ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à le rejoindre et s'endormit, épuisée.

* * *

Une douce lueur matinale éclairait la chambre des deux amoureux et Stefan se repositionna sur le ventre, se frottant les yeux à moitié endormi en laissant échapper un bâillement. Soudain, il remarqua que le drap ne le recouvrait plu et tâtonna doucement à côté de lui pour le retrouver. Le vampire ne sentit même pas qu'Elena n'était plu allonger à côté de lui et se rendormit. Mais son sommeil fut rapidement interrompu lorsque des hurlements se firent entendre dans toute la chambre. Le jeune homme bondit de son lit et sauta par terre, se mettant instinctivement dans une position défensive. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce et ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est les draps qui bougeaient, à la place précédemment occupé par sa petite amie. Pourtant, la bosse formée en dessous de ceux-ci était bien trop petite pour que ce soit Elena… Stefan enfila son pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la petite bosse qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Enfin, il souleva le drap et poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de fixer, les yeux presque exorbités le responsable de ces hurlements. Au milieu du lit, un petit bébé nu comme un ver gigotait dans tous les sens en ne cessant de pleurer. Il approcha doucement sa main de la joue du nourrisson mais la retira vivement avant même de l'avoir toucher, préférant prévenir quelqu'un qu'il pensait plus apte à s'occuper d'un petit être aussi fragile.

-**Elena, t'es là ?** Appela-t-il en faisant le tour de la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil incessants au bébé pour vérifier si celui-ci ne tombait pas du lit. Personne ne répondit. Cependant, il remarqua que rien n'avait bougé : ces affaires étaient toujours là et sa nuisette gisait sur le sol. Où pouvait-elle bien être allée sans ses vêtements? L'inquiétude remplaça l'étonnement quand le jeune homme réalisa qu'Elena avait disparut et qu' il y'avait un petit bébé sortit de nulle part ! Stefan se décida enfin à calmer le nourrisson et se rapprocha du lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas.

**-Euh…salut toi, petit bébé…qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Le bébé le fixa sans calmer ses pleures ce qui commençaient sérieusement à casser les oreilles du pauvre vampire qui ne savait que faire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué et à l'aise avec les enfants. Suivant son instinct, il caressa la tête déjà chevelue du petit être et descendit lentement sur sa joue. L'enfant se calma un peu. Le vampire remarqua alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et remonta les draps sur lui pour le couvrir. Le poupon cessa enfin de pleurer, mais gémissait toujours un peu en agitant ses petites mains.

**-Gentil bébé….Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici. Il faut qu'on trouve Elena !** décréta-t-il en se relevant du lit pour enfiler une chemise afin de partir à la recherche de sa bien aimé. Le cadet des Salvatore amorça un mouvement vers la porte quand le bébé se remit à chouiner.

-**Ah oui, je ne peux pas te laisser là…**souffla-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Il s'agenouilla près du lit enveloppa le bébé dans les draps avant de le soulever assez adroitement et de le caler dans ses bras. Le petit gazouilla en frottant ses petits yeux noisette.

-**Tu risque de m'encombrer un peu, mais avec un peu de chance Elena ne doit pas être bien loin et elle saura que faire de toi, petit bonhomme **chuchota-t-il en chatouillant doucement son ventre. Le bébé ronchonna et Stefan haussa un sourcil :

-**Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord pour que je t'appelle 'petit bonhomme' ? Tant que je ne connais pas ton nom, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix**. Le bébé s'agita de nouveau dans ses bras et Stefan rigola tout bas.

-**Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'es pas un garçon ?**

Stefan baissa le drap et découvrit le nourrisson, un peu gêné tout de même, et constata qu'effectivement, c'était une petite fille.

**-Bon et bien, ce sera ma puce, ça te va ?**

Le bébé sourit.

**-Aller, c'est pas que tu me dérange, mais il faut retrouver Elena !**

Le vampire emmitoufla bien la petite dans les draps en flanelle et sortit dans le couloir, berçant doucement la fillette pour ne pas qu'elle pleure de nouveau. En même temps qu'il sortit, la porte de la chambre de Damon s'ouvrit également et il apparut dans ses vêtements tout froissés, se passant une main dans les cheveux :

**-T'en fait un boucan, y'en a qui dorme au lieu de faire autre chose la nuit ! **grommela-t-il en défroissant sa chemise.

Stefan ne répondit pas et son aîné leva enfin les yeux vers le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans les bras.

**-C'est quoi l'embrouille là ?** l'interrogea Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Et bien, c'est un bébé **rétorqua tout simplement Stefan sous un ton d'indifférence.

-**Merci j'avais remarqué ! Mais le problème c'est qu'est ce que **_tu _**fais avec cette 'chose' dans les bras ? Ne me dit pas que toi et Elena avaient fabriqué ce truc et qu'il est venu au monde…et tout ça en une seule nuit ? Parce que là, frangin, tu battrais des records !** Ricana Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-**Premièrement, arrête de l'appeler la chose ! C'est une petite fille et elle ne va pas rester longtemps ici puisque je compte bien trouver Elena et ensuite nous la ramèneront chez elle au plus vite. Et deuxièmement, je te rassure on n'a pas battus de record, ce bébé n'a rien à voir ni avec moi, ni avec Elena, enfin je pense**…

**-Tu penses ? Parce que tu ne lui à pas demander ?**

-**Non, je ne sais pas où elle est…**avoua-t-il tout bas.

**-A bah bravo, tu perds Elena et en même temps tu nous ramène un problème sur pattes, usine à caca et dévoreur de biberon !**

**-Arrête un peu. Elena ne doit pas être bien loin et ce bébé ne posera aucun problème puisque je ne compte pas le garder ici !**

A ces mots le nourrisson babilla et se remit à pleurer.

-**T'a contrarier Monsieur bébé**…pouffa le vampire aux yeux bleus.

**-C'est une fille…**

-**Oh, désolé de l'avoir vexé. Mlle bébé…En tout cas moi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter alors joue bien à la poupée jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves Elena. Passe une bonne journée** lança Damon d'un ton hypocrite avant de se saisir de sa veste et de commencer à descendre les escaliers pour sortir.

-**Oh et j'oubliais **ajouta-t-il, **tu ferais mieux d'habiller pleurnicheur de service et de lui enfiler une couche avant que ce soit ta chemise qui fasse office de pot !**

Un gros bruit et des gargouillements se firent entendre et Stefan grimaça en écartant le bébé de son torse, sa chemise recouverte d'une substance marron et odorante.

-**Et bien, je vois que c'est déjà trop tard… Aller à plus petit frère** termina-t-il avant de disparaître.

Son cadet ronchonna un peu avant de se diriger de nouveau vers sa chambre pour se changer et en même temps, habiller un peu le bébé. Il l'enroula maladroitement dans un T-shirt trop grand pour lui.

Une fois cela fait, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en continuant d'appeler désespérément Elena. Il inspecta toute la maison de fond en comble, le petit bébé sous le bras. Personne, le manoir était vide ! Désespéré, Stefan se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa le bambin à côté de lui. Celui-ci grogna et se remit à pleurer en tendant les mains vers le jeune homme :

-**Ecoute, ma puce je ne peux pas te porter 24h/24h, laisse moi souffler un peu !**

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Jeremy :

**-Allo, Jeremy c'est Stefan Salvatore.**

**-Allo, salut qu'est ce que tu veux?**

-**Est-ce que ta sœur est là ?**

**-Elena ? Euh, non elle était chez toi et elle n'est pas rentré, pourquoi ? Il y'a un problème** s'empressa-t-il de demander inquiet.

**-En fait, je ne sais pas où elle est, elle à disparut durant la nuit sans rien emporter, même pas ses vêtements !**

**-C'est super étrange ! Je vais aller mener mon enquête et…**

**-Non**, le coupa Stefan alors qu'il s'amusait avec le bébé en agitant les doigts pour qu'il reste silencieux. **Reste chez toi, ça pourrait être dangereux. Je vais continuer de chercher et si je ne la retrouve pas, j'ameuterai Bonnie, Damon, Caroline…**

-**Stefan, c'est ma sœur ! Si elle à disparut je veux t'aider à la retourner **! Insista l'adolescent, bien décidé à ne pas attendre les bras croisés.

**-Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais de t'avoir prévenu s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! **Rétorqua le vampire. **Ecoute, je te promets que si dans 1 heure je ne la retrouve pas, tu pourras commencer à mener ton enquête, mais pas avant !**

**-Ok, appelle Bonnie, elle devrait savoir où elle se trouve…**lui conseilla Jeremy

**-Merci, c'est ce que je comptais faire**…le remercia Stefan en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

**-Euh, attend ! C'est quoi ces drôles de bruits qui j'entends ?**

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres rieuses du bébé pour qu'il cesse de piailler et continua :

**-Rien, c'est…la télé !** Mentit-il, ne souhaitant pas vraiment faire part à Jeremy de sa « découverte » de la matinée.

**-La télé ? Elena à disparut et tu regarde la télé ! **S'étonna Jeremy scandalisé !

Il ne répondit pas et raccrocha, s'apprêtant à composé un nouveau numéro.

**-Ecoute, petit bébé, si tu continue à faire autant de bruits, je ne vais pas pouvoir retrouver Elena ! Alors tu ne pourrais pas dormir un peu !**

Le bébé fit une moue boudeuse et détourna le regard de Stefan, alors qu'il le fixait jusqu'à maintenant.

-**Rho, te voilà vexé ! Je suis désolé mais tu es un peu encombrante ma puce…** admit-il en caressant doucement sa tête avant de appuyer sur le téléphone vert pour démarrer l'appel.

**-Allo…**

**-Allo, Bonnie c'est Stefan, Elena est chez toi ?**

La sorcière colla son portable à son oreille avant de poursuivre, intriguée :

-**Non, elle n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier ou avant-hier… Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ?**

**-Et bien ça commence à devenir inquiétant ! Ce matin, elle n'était plus dans la chambre et j'ai fouillé la maison de fond en comble sans la retrouver ! Elle n'a rien emmené, même pas ses vêtements !** fit-il remarquer, un peu affolé.

-**Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite ! Je n'ai qu'à refaire le même sort que j'avais utilisé lors de son enlèvement ! En espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver de grave **!

**-Oui, ce serai super ! Je demanderai à Damon de faire quelques recherches dès qu'il rentrera !**

**-Oui, tu as raison !** approuva la sorcière en tenant son téléphone avec son épaule, commençant d'ores et déjà à sortir son grimoire de sous son lit. **Tu devrais également chercher de ton côté en attendant. J'irai voir Jeremy aussi vite que possible pour me servir de son sang pour le sort !**

**-Euh, j'aimerai bien mais il y'a un petit problème, je ne peux pas sortir de la maison !**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

**-J'ai un bébé sur les bras ! **Lâcha-t-il en asticotant le nourrisson dont les yeux redevenaient rouges, signal d'alerte qu'il allait reprendre ses pleures.

**-Comment ? Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais avec un bébé ?**

**-Justement, il m'encombre plus qu'il ne m'arrange mais je les retrouvé allongé sur mon lit ce matin, apparut comme par magie ! Je ne sais pas d'où il vient ni qui il est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une fille et qu'elle doit avoir environ 1 an.**

-**D'accord, et bien trouve lui une nourrisse ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais il faut qu'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté pour retrouver Elena !**

**-Je sais bien, je ne fais que m'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver **avoua-t-il angoissé. **Tu ne voudrais pas….**

**-Ah non** le coupa-t-elle, **ne compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper du bébé, je dois m'occuper du sort !**

**-Bon d'accord, fais au plus vite. Merci Bonnie.**

Stefan coupa la conversation et se retourna vers la fillette qui s'était endormie contre l'accoudoir du sofa.

-**Tu es bien mignonne mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi…**

Il se leva du fauteuil, portant avec délicatesse le poupon et se dirigea vers l'annuaire dans lequel il chercha « Baby-sitter ». Plusieurs numéros étaient affiché sur la page et il commença à en inscrire un sur l'écran du mobile quand le bébé se réveilla et regarda le bottin.

-**Surtout ne pleure pas**, lui chuchota le vampire.** On va te trouver une gentille nounou qui te gardera le temps que l'on retrouve ton papa et ta maman et surtout Elena !**

Bien sur, le nourrisson fit tout le contraire, et se mit à hurler de toute ces forces, gigotant tellement qu'il fit tomber l'annuaire poser sur les genoux de Stefan.

**-Arrête un peu, laisse moi téléphoner !** Gronda Stefan en enveloppant les minuscules mains de la petite fille dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Cela la fit rire et dès que le vampire eut remit l'annuaire à sa place, elle joua de ses pieds pour le refaire tomber.

**-Petite peste **cracha-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. **Bon j'ai compris tu ne veux pas de nourrisse…. Ecoute ce qu'on va faire, puisque je n'ai pas trop le choix, tu vas aller prendre un bain et comme ça je te mettrai en suite au lit et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai enfin la possibilité de m'absenter et d'abandonner un peu mon rôle de papa de substitution d'accord ?**

Elle sembla approuver et sourit.

**-Parfait !**

Stefan prit la petite fille dans ses bras et monta à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, il se mit à genoux et l'allongea sur le tapis de bain pour lui enlever le pseudo-body fabriqué avec son T-shirt. La petite ronchonna lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue sur le sol froid et elle grelotta.

**-Tu n'auras pas froid très longtemps **lui assura-t-il en chatouillant son ventre.

Le vampire mit l'ea

u à couler et attendit patiemment qu'elle chauffe et remplisse la baignoire. Le bébé ne cessait de s'agiter et de bouger et le pauvre garçon avait bien du mal à la maintenir en place.

**-Tient toi tranquille 5 minutes, c'est presque chaud !**

Elle se calma un peu et s'immobilisa sur le tapis, détaillant de ses grands yeux marron Stefan. Celui-ci la saisit sous les bras et la déposa doucement dans l'eau. La pouponne frémit au contact de l'eau mais sembla apprécier et se mit bientôt à rigoler alors qu'elle faisait claquer ses petites mains à la surface de l'eau, éclaboussant en même temps Stefan qui se frotta les yeux pour en enlever le savon. Il tint maladroitement le bébé d'une main cherchant avec l'autre le gant de toilette qui avait coulé au fond de l'eau. Il dut plonger sa main –trempant en même temps sa chemise- au fond du bain pour la récupérer ce qui fit bien rire le nourrisson qui profita que son baby-sitter était penché pour lui attraper ses cheveux ébouriffés et les tirés dans tous les sens en gazouillant.

**-Aïe**, gémit Stefan en se relevant, le gant à la main. **Petite coquine ça fait mal !**

Il mit du savon et commença à frotter les joues roses du bébé qui fronça ses fins sourcils en secouant la tête. Il descendit dans son cou et sur son ventre et la petite se remit à sourire continuant de gigoter

-**Tu ne peux pas tenir en place hein ? Si tu continues de bouger je risque de te lâcher et tu tomberas dans l'eau ! **la prévint-il en essayant de paraître sérieux.

Le bébé se figea et eut une petite moue triste avant de se calmer de nouveau. Stefan continua de la laver quand soudain, il se raidit et le bambin se tourna vers lui en le fixant. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la cuisse du nourrisson. Sur sa peau d'olive était ancrée une petite tâche de naissance. Jusqu'à là rien d'anormale sauf que Stefan avait déjà vu cette tâche de naissance quelque part, et pas n'importe où. Non. Sur la cuisse d'Elena !

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre! Demain sera posté le second puisque l'histoire est déjà fini d'écrire. =)**_


	2. Un problème de moins et un de plus!

Stefan réalisa que le bébé dont il s'occupait depuis ce matin était en fait Elena qu'il croyait disparut. C'était forcément ça, la coïncidence serait trop grande ! Une vague de soulagement le submergea qui fut bientôt remplacer par de l'angoisse : pourquoi était elle devenue un bébé ? Comment ? Et surtout comment annuler ça ?

Il rinça l'enfant et la sortit du bain avant de l'emmitoufler dans une serviette et de l'essuyer doucement. Une fois sèche, il détailla d'un peu plus près le nourrisson. Elle avait une jolie peau d'olive, de grands yeux noisette pétillants qui ne cessaient d'observer le monde alentour, des lèvres fines et rosées qui formait maintenant un timide sourire, des sourcils presque inexistants relevés. Sa tête était déjà recouverte de courts cheveux bruns. Elena avait un adorable visage de chérubin potelé et ses joues étaient pleines et colorés que Stefan ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un petit baiser. Aucun doute, maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, cette fillette était bien Elena.

**-Et moi qui te croyais disparue et qui m'imaginait le pire, tu étais en fait sous mes yeux ! **S'exclama-t-il ce qui fit sourire le bébé qui lui agrippa le doigt.

**-Je devrai prévenir Bonnie et Jeremy, ils s'inquiètent déjà beaucoup pour toi…**

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer qu'elle se mit à babiller avant de bouder et de fusiller Stefan d'un regard qui voulait dire : Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, maintenant ils vont paniquer !

**-Je sais, je sais** répondit le vampire à la remarque muette de sa petite amie, **tu aurais voulut que je ne dise rien mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je m'inquiétais, je ne savais pas où tu étais !**

Elle sourit doucement au jeune homme et il fit de même en lui caressant la tête.

-**Ca ne va pas être très pratique pour communiquer maintenant mais on va essayer de se comprendre. Déjà saurais-tu où je pourrai trouver des affaires pour toi, ou même du lait et tout ce dont un bébé à besoin ? J'espère sincèrement que tu ne resteras pas ainsi très longtemps mais si jamais on ne trouvait pas de solution, je ne voudrai pas te laisser mourir de faim !**

Le bébé baragouina quelque chose et se mit à chouiner remarquant que Stefan ne comprenait pas.

-**Chut, ne pleures pas **la rassura-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras. **Je vais comprendre, j'y arriverais… Ecoute je vais dire des tas de prénoms et tu rigoleras quand je serai sur la bonne voie ok ? Sinon, couine si je me trompe totalement !**

Elle approuva d'un petit signe de tête et Stefan commença à énumérer :

-**Moi, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy,** à ce prénom le bébé rigola tout bas,** Jenna.**

Elena se forçat à éclater de rire et Stefan comprit que Jenna pourrait l'aider.

-**Jenna tu dis ? Ok mais le problème c'est qu'elle trouvera étrange que je lui demande des affaires pour bébé **! fit-il remarquer en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le bambin recommença à gazouiller, bougeant les lèvres comme s'il voulait parler mais n'y arrivais pas. Elle s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux.

-**Tu dois avoir à peine 1 an tu n'arriveras pas à parler de suite…**souffla-t-il gentiment en la recouvrant de sa chemise qu'il avait enlevé car elle était trempée mais qui avait eut le temps de sécher.

Le petit bébé bouda et Stefan lui sourit tendrement.

-**Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que nous allons aller voir Bonnie et Jeremy et tout leur dire. Ils pourront surement nous aider de un : à remédier à ton état, de deux à m'occuper de toi !**

Elle hocha la tête et Stefan se leva en la prenant dans ses bras avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, il croisa de nouveau Damon qui sortait en courant de sa chambre :

-**Tu t'occupes encore de pleurnicheur de service je vois ? Et j'ai entendu que tu parlais à un gosse de 1 an, trouve toi de la compagnie mon cher petit frère si t'as besoin de parler **! Railla-t-il en remontant la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

**-Oui mais je vais aller voir Bonnie et Jeremy**…rétorqua le plus jeune sans relevé la remarque de son aîné, tout en gardant pour lui le fait qu'Elena soit « le pleurnicheur de service ».

**-Pas de nouvelles d'Elena ?** demanda innocemment Damon.

**-Je ne sais pas, en quoi cela te regarde, je croyais que tu avais d'autres chats à fouetter ?**

-**Oh pour rien je m'en fiche tu sais, je me tenais juste au courant** fit-il avant de disparaître. En fait, le plus vieux des vampires avait mentit : Il était loin de se ficher de ce que devenait Elena puisqu'il avait passé les dernières heures à ratisser Mystic Falls pour la retrouver.

De son côté Stefan baissa la tête vers Elena qui donnait de petits coups de poings contre son torse.

**-Quoi **? Lâcha-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Le bébé fronça les sourcils en grognant.

-**Oui, j'aurais pu lui dire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il profite de la situation et du fait que tu sois vulnérable pour faire je ne sais quoi ! Et de toute façon, il à d'autres choses à faire** se justifia-t-il.** Aller allons voir Bonnie, et comme je n'ai pas de siège auto, on va dire que bien serré contre moi caché sous mon blouson pendant que je courrai dans les bois ça fera l'affaire hum ?**

Elena rit doucement et il embrassa son front avant de sortir de la maison.

Stefan traversa la forêt à toute vitesse, serrant contre lui le petit bébé. Il ne tarda pas à arriver chez les Gilbert et frappa à la porte, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Jenna qui ouvre. Mais bien sur, ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme lui sourit aimablement avant de le dévisager lorsqu'elle remarqua que sous son blouson gigotait quelque chose.

-**Salut, Jenna **débuta Stefan, un peu gêné, **Jeremy est là ?**

**-Oui, il est là mais toi que cache-tu sous ta veste ?** lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Stefan serra les dents et ouvrit son manteau laissant apparaître le bébé qui s'arrêta de bouger instantanément en fixant la rouquine qui venait d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant.

**-Ne me dis pas que…**

**-Non !** l'interrompit-il devinant où elle voulait en venir. Je**, je l'ai juste trouvé devant ma porte ce matin, quelqu'un à du l'abandonné et j'ai été obligé de l'emmener avec moi, **mentit le vampire en caressant la tête du bébé qui sourit timidement.

**-Hum **fit Jenna peu convaincue. **Va s'y rentre, Jer' est à l'étage**.

Stefan s'exécuta et passa le seuil de la porte avant de monter l'escalier sans un regard pour la jeune femme qui le suivait des yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jeremy.

-**Jenna, j'suis occupé repasse plus tard s'il te plaît**, cria le garçon sans même demandé qui était là.

-**C'est Stefan,** répondit tout simplement le vampire ce qui entraîna l'ouverture immédiate de la porte.

**-Stefan ? Va s'y entre vite **! lui dit Jeremy en le laissant passer avant de refermer rapidement la porte.

Bonnie était assise sur le lit du jeune Gilbert, concentré sur son grimoire et Jeremy vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle sans lever le regard vers le nouvel arrivant.

**-On allait justement commencer le sort quand tu es arrivé **expliqua l'adolescent en jetant un coup d'œil à la formule de Bonnie. **J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est rien arrivé à ma sœur.**

**-Eh bien en fait…**

Le bébé coupa court aux paroles de son porteur et émit un cri strident qui attira de suite l'attention de Bonnie et Jeremy qui relevèrent la tête affichant un regard affolé.

-**Mais qu'est ce que c'était que**…dirent-ils en cœur avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Stefan puis leurs yeux descendirent vers ses bras tenant fermement un petit corps.

-**Tu as emmené ce fameux bébé avec toi !** S'offusqua la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. **Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problème il faut que tu nous en ramène un de plus !**

Jeremy approuva la sorcière par le même regard sévère et un hochement de tête.

**-Attendez-vous deux, ce problème justement il en résout un autre ! Ce bébé c'est Elena !**

Les deux jeune gens restèrent bouche-bée devant la révélation de Stefan et se fut Jeremy qui reprit ses esprits le premier.

-**Attends, tu veux dire que ce nourrisson qui doit avoir 1an tout au plus, c'est ma sœur !**

-**Oui.**

**-Et...je veux dire, comment le sais-tu ?**

**-Ce matin en lui faisant prendre son bain, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait la même tâche de naissance qu'Elena sur la cuisse !**

-**Ca ne prouve rien…**

**-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est trop 'gros' pour une coïncidence ?**

Stefan s'avança vers le lit et sortit la petite fille de son manteau avant de la déposer sur le matelas.

**-Ouai **répondit simplement Jeremy en approchant sa main du visage du petit bébé. Il se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers un tiroir d'où il en sortit un gros album photo.

**-Il doit y'avoir des photos d'elle bébé, suffira de comparer…**

L'ado feuilleta les pages du livre avant de tomber sur une photo qu'il montra à Stefan et Bonnie avant de la poser juste à côté du visage du poupon.

-**Aucun doutes, c'est bien ma sœur **déduit-il après avoir remarqué que le bébé de la photo et celui allongé sur le lit se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

**-Mais comment cela est-il arrivé ?** demanda la sorcière après avoir détaillé le petit bébé qui lui souriait doucement.

**-J'espérais justement que tu pourrais me le dire !**

**-Je…je ne sais pas il faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Savoir si cela pourrait provenir d'un sort venu d'une sorcière….**déclara-t-elle en commençant d'ores et déjà à parcourir son livre de sort.

-**Oui, ce serai bien, il faudrait changer ça au plus vite ! Elle est très vulnérable comme cela **fit remarquer Stefan en portant le bébé qui tendait les mains vers lui.

Jeremy, lui, continuait de fixer sa grande sœur qui était maintenant devenu sa petite sœur, toujours ébahis parce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-**Stefan, tu devrais demander à Alaric et faire des recherches de ton côté, si nous sommes plusieurs à cherché, nous aurons plus de chances de trouver** lui proposa Bonnie en levant le nez de son bouquin.

-**Tu as raison…Par contre, Jeremy tu ne saurais pas si ta tante aurait gardé des affaires d'Elena lorsqu'elle était bébé ? Parce que, pour l'instant elle est juste emmailloter dans ma chemise, je n'ai ni couche, ni vêtement, ni biberon…et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer **!

-**Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être à la cave. J'y descendrai toute à l'heure, discrètement,** répondit le garçon en défaisant son regard du bébé.

**-Merci. Je vais voir Alaric tout de suite. Tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose **!

Les deux ados hochèrent la tête avant de reporter leur concentration sur les grimoires et Stefan sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

**-Ma nièce sait que tu te promène avec un bébé que tu dis avoir trouvé ?** déclara Jenna le plus naturellement du monde alors qu'elle était derrière la table de la cuisine et qu'elle fixait toujours Stefan de son regard perplexe.

-**Elena ? Euh…bien sur **mentit-il, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, le bébé alias Elena était au courant ! **Pourquoi ?**

-**Oh pour rien, je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravi d'avoir une bonne surprise en rentrant !**

Stefan déglutit avant de sortir sans un regard pour la jeune tante. A coup sur elle s'était imaginé un scénario farfelu de _série télé _du genre : Ce bébé serai en fait l'enfant de Stefan que sa mère lui aurait rapporté parce qu'il l'aurait quitté et tout ça dans le dos d'Elena…Il faut dire que depuis le baiser sous le porche, elle était devenue méfiante envers les Salvatore, aussi bien Stefan que Damon.

Le vampire replaça le nourrisson sous son blouson et utilisa sa vitesse pour arriver chez Alaric. Il frappa à la porte et le professeur lui ouvrit de suite.

-**Stefan ? Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? **Commença l'homme en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

**-Alaric. Eh bien, je sais que vous êtes plutôt « rayon vampire », mais je me suis dit, des fois que vous auriez élargi vos connaissances en vous mettant au « rayon sorcière »si vous vous y connaîtriez en sort ?**

**-En sort ? Euh, un peu. Pourquoi ?**

Stefan baissa les yeux vers la fermeture éclair de sa veste qu'il descendit laissant apparaître l'adorable visage du bébé.

**-Un bébé ?** S'étonna Alaric en se grattant la joue.

-**Pas n'importe quel bébé. Elena. **répondit Stefan laissant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

**-Hein ? Quoi…que...c'est Elena ?** Bafouilla l'instit en clignant des yeux.

-**Oui. Ce matin, j'ai cru qu'elle avait disparu et à sa place il y'avait cette petite fille. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la matinée que je me suis rendu compte que ce bébé était Elena, grâce à une tâche de naissance**.

-**Oh … ! Hum, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir beaucoup t'aider là dedans… Mais je ferai des recherches, Bonnie devrai être plus renseigné sur le sujet**…lui conseilla Alaric, ne pouvant détacher son regard de bébé-Elena.

-**Je lui ai déjà demandé. Elle cherche avec Jeremy.**

-**Alors je crois que tu devrais toi aussi cherché de ton côté.**

**-C'était ce que je comptais faire, mais avec un bébé sur les bras ce n'est pas vraiment facile.**

Le poupon ronchonna en s'agitant dans les bras de Stefan.

**-Je ne dis pas que tu me dérange **lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, **juste que en « mode bébé » tu n'es pas facile à vivre.**

Le bébé continua de bouder avant de rigoler.

**-Bon et bien je vais y aller…J'espère que tu pourras trouver quelque chose**…

**-J'espère aussi. Prends bien soin de bébé-Elena, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau **termina le professeur en fermant la porte.

Stefan soupira en s'éloignant du perron.

-**Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… J'ai bien des idées où chercher, mais avec toi je ne peux pas…**souffla-t-il en regardant tendrement le bébé.

Elena le fixa tristement, comme si elle était désolée d'empêcher Stefan de pouvoir chercher à sa guise. Elle porta une main à son visage et le toucha de ses petits doigts.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien…ça ne doit pas être facile d'être réduite à l'état de nouveau-né…**

Effectivement, le vampire savait où chercher : A la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls, dans ses propres réserves de livres, à l'université où avait étudié Isobel (il savait qu'elle avait réuni de nombreuses choses sur les vampires mais également sur les sorcières) ainsi que dans d'autres endroits où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver de l'aide…mais malheureusement, l'entrée lui serait refusé s'il venait accompagné d'un enfant.

Il fit le chemin retour en marchant rapidement, tournant toutes les possibilités dans son esprit, cherchant la meilleure… Mais à chaque fois qu'une solution semblait se profiler, elle s'évanouissait immédiatement après qu'elle ait buté contre un mur de problème. Et lorsqu'il arriva devant son manoir, la seule solution qu'il n'avait pas éliminée n'était pas pour lui des plus réjouissantes. Mais elle s'imposait et était la plus sécurisante pour Elena.

Il réveilla le bébé en le secouant doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-**Je crois que la seule solution pour que je puisse trouver un sort ou autre qui te fasse retrouver ton état normal, c'est que je te laisse à garder à Damon **décréta Stefan en affichant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et sur la détresse et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait : ne sachant comme sortir Elena de ce pétrin.


	3. Damon babysitter

Stefan passa la porte de la pension en serrant toujours contre lui le bébé qui commençait à se rendormir, luttant contre ses paupières qui se fermaient bien malgré lui…

**-Damon ? Tu es là ?** Appela-t-il en arrivant dans le salon qui était désert.

Personne ne lui répondit. Et le vampire continua son tour de la maison en espérant trouver son frère.

**-Damon ?** répéta Stefan alors que sa voix maintenait Elena éveillée.

-**Quoi ?** Demanda une voix venue de derrière lui.

Damon était adossé contre le mur, une main dans sa poche alors que l'autre pendait le long de son corps et qu'il examinait son frère de la tête aux pieds.

**-Ah, tu es là je te cherchais !**

**-Tu as des nouvelles d'Elena !** S'emballa-t-il, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux azurs.

Stefan se détourna de la question pour poser la sienne.

**-Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? De façon sérieuse** se sentit obliger de préciser le vampire.

**-Hum, ça dépend pourquoi**…déclara Damon, méfiant alors qu'il se rapprochait de son petit frère, s'écartant du mur.

**-Toujours des conditions à posées…**

**-J'ai appris à ne plus me laisser avoir en répondant 'oui' sans savoir de quoi il en retournait**…fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.

-**J'aimerai que tu gardes..**. Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, se doutant déjà de la réaction de son frère.

-**Que je garde… ? Mais voyons parle frérot, continue n'est pas peur de ma réaction**…railla-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

**-Je voudrai que tu gardes le bébé ! Ce n'serait que pour une journée, tout au plus et je…**

**-Hop, hop, hop pas si vite** le coupa Damon en secouant son index avant froncer les sourcils. **Tu veux que moi- le vampire, tueur sanguinaire sans aucune pitié- m'occupe d'un petit humain ! Rassure-moi, tu es sobre Stef…**

**-Damon** l'interrompit le plus jeune des Salvatore en soupirant. **Arrête un peu ton éternel refrain de « je suis un vampire sanguinaire, qui tue tout ce qui lui passe sous la main »….**

**-Mais pourquoi arrêterai je de répéter cette même rengaine puisque c'est lé vérité, hum ?** Pouffa le vampire en souriant avec insolence.

-**Tout simplement parce que cette vérité est devenue fausse depuis les 6 derniers mois…**contra Stefan, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire discrètement après avoir cloué le bec de son aîné.

**-Que tu crois, Stef, que tu crois…**

**-Oh mais j'en suis sur ! Et je suis persuadé que tu t'occuperas de ce bébé comme tu t'occuperais d'Elena si un jour elle était malade : tu en prendrais soin et ferais en sorte qu'elle se porte au mieux !**

**-Peut-être, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce bébé n'est pas Elena, **rétorqua Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras. **Pourquoi m'en occuperai-je ? Et quand je dis « m'en occuper » ça veut dire 'le garder en vie', pas le dévorer d'une bouchée !**

**-Parce que je vais te dire ceci : Il faut absolument que tu gardes ce bébé, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour Elena !**

Bon d'accord, il avait un peu exagéré mais c'était tout comme : Elena était coincé en mode 'bébé' ce qui n'était pas amusant du tout !

-**Et tu crois m'embobiner avec ça ? Pff, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon pauvre frangin** ricana Damon en se détournant de son cadet.

**-Damon !** le rappela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Le vampire se figea et attendit la suite mais Stefan ne dit rien et s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de poser de force le nourrisson dans ses bras.

**-Eh !** grommela Damon en sursautant presque au contact du poupon. **Garde ta poupée avec toi !**

**-Damon, j'ai besoin de m'absenter et je ne peux pas l'emmener garde là s'il te plaît ! Je te jure que c'est pour le bien d'Elena !**

**-Tu me le jure ? **L'interrogea le vampire en arquant en sourcil.

-**Tu as ma parole ! Je dois partir et je ne peux pas garder le bébé, promets moi d'en prendre soin !**

**-D'accord, je ne peux rien promettre parce que…**

**-Damon… **souffla bruyamment Stefan.

**-Ok, promis petit frère. Je m'en occuperais si ça peut t'aider à retrouver Elena **céda l'ainé en détournant son regard des yeux émeraude perçant de Stefan.

**-Merci Damon. Je ferai vite…**assura Stefan en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Le jeune homme brun fut d'ailleurs étonné de ce contact si…fraternel ? Depuis quelques temps, les marques d'affection et gestes amicales étaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre lui et son cadet. Il semblait retrouver de jour en jour le petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé et chaque nouveau contact (comme celui-ci) le troublait, agréablement.

**-Tu devrais déjà être parti non ? **L'asticota-t-il remarquant que Stefan l'examinait comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme.

Et en une seconde il avait disparu.

Damon soupira avant de baisser les yeux vers le nourrisson qui le fixait étrangement, d'un regard inquiet.

-**Ouai, bah ne croit pas non plus que ça m'arrange hein… On est tous les deux dans la même galère, toi coincé avec moi et moi condamné à m'occuper de toi, alors t'a intérêt d'être sage sinon, je te croque ! **La menaça-t-il en prenant un ton très sérieux.

La petite fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot à la voix menaçante du jeune homme.

**-Oh non, ne commence pas à pleurer **! Ronchonna-t-il agacé.

Mais malgré les suppliques du vampire, le bébé ne pouvait calmer ses larmes et continua de pleurer, et même d'hurler dans les bras de Damon.

-**Aller calme toi, ok ? Regarde, je suis plus méchant, je ne te croquerai pas, tais toi juste et endors toi, ça nous feras des vacances !**

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas lourd, une moue grincheuse inscrite sur son visage alors que le bébé ne cessait de piailler dans ses bras. Il pénétra dans la pièce et laissa tomber la petite sur le lit molletonné.

-**Vas-tu te taire !** Gronda-t-il en s'affalant à côté d'elle, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. **Tu étais toute gentille avec Stefan toute à l'heure, pourquoi tu fais ta peste avec moi !**

Le bébé se tût et tourna la tête vers Damon qui- n'entendant plus de pleures- pivota également la tête vers le poupon. Le regard du bébé était si expressif que le vampire avait du mal à croire que ce n'était qu'un gamin de 1 an. Il inspecta ses yeux noisette et – s'appuyant sur son coude pour se tourner vers elle-il répondit.

-**Bon ok, dire que j'allais te croquer c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de commencer entre nous…**

Un sourire éclaira la bouille d'Elena mais Damon s'arrêta.

**-Mais qu'est ce qui me prend moi ! Je parle à un môme !**

Le sourire de la fillette se fana et elle afficha une moue triste ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Damon.

-**Quoi ? Mademoiselle est vexée ? Excuse moi mais moi- vieux ronchon de plus de 160 ans- je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux gens de 1 an, tu vois ?**

La petite hocha la tête et roula jusqu'à Damon jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui agripper la manche.

-**Ok, bon repartons à zéro si t'insiste petite peste. Salut, moi c'est Damon Salvatore, tellement vieux qu'il faudrait quatre gâteaux pour fêter mon anniversaire, je vis ici et je suis célibataire, va s'y présente toi petite maligne !** Rit-il en tendant son doigt vers l'enfant qui le saisit et la secoua comme si elle lui serrait la main. Elle gazouilla des mots inintelligible et se renfrogna en voyant que Damon n'avait rien compris.

-**Ouai bon, on va dire que j'ai tout compris, sinon la petite mioche va se vexée…Alors tu t'appelle…,** Il sortit de sa table de nuit un calendrier et pointa une date au hasard : **Indépendance Day, bon on évitera le 4 juillet à l'avenir. **Il recommença et annonça : **Donc tu te nommes Elodie, pas de ma faute le calendrier à décider et ce sera toujours mieux que « petite peste », t'as environ 1 an, tu squattes chez moi et…et bien je suppose que tu es célibataire **rigola-t-il de bon cœur au sourire amusé de la petite.

Damon se redressa sur son lit et se passa une main sur le visage en secouant la tête.

-**Je deviens cœur d'artichaut moi ! Je parle à un bébé ! Faut que j'aille me servir un bon verre de scotch tout de suite !** Décida-t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

**-No, no…**baragouina Elena en tendant désespérément les bras vers Damon.

Il se retourna et posa son regard sur la petite qui rampait presque sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

**-Bon aller viens ! Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai promis à mon frangin** se justifia-t-il en attrapant maladroitement le bébé qu'il manqua de lâcher avant de réussir enfin à la caler dans ses bras. **Je me de demande comment il a pu te supporter toute une matinée, t'es pas de tout repos comme corvée **!

Elle frappa son petit poing contre le torse du vampire qui fit semblant d'avoir mal :

-**Aïe, ouille, oh lala tu m'as fais super mal…Petite, ton poing est à peine plus grand que mon pouce alors tu peux toujours rêver pour me blesser ! **La nargua-t-il en souriant fièrement.

Elle ronchonna avant de tourner la tête au jeune homme.

**-Très bien boude ! J'men fiche de toute façon**…fit-il en sortant de sa chambre pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

Il descendit les escaliers et, arrivé dans le salon, déposa le bébé sur un fauteuil avant d'aller se remplir un verre de scotch. Elle gesticula sur le coussin et se glissa sur le côté du fauteuil pour pouvoir apercevoir Damon en train de verser l'alcool dans son verre. Elle continua de se pencher un peu plus quand soudain, elle tangua vers l'avant et tomba.

En un instant Damon avait lâché son verre pour venir rattraper le bébé en se jetant littéralement à terre. La petite retint ses larmes en observant le visage crispé du jeune homme qui la tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

-**Mais tu es folle **! cria-t-il en jaugeant la gamine. **Tu aurais pu te faire très mal à vouloir te prendre pour Superman et….si Stefan te retrouve abimé, il va piquer une crise!**

Elena eut une petite moue désolée et Damon se releva et la prit un peu mieux dans ses bras alors que l'enfant commençait à pleurer.

**-Oh non, ne pleures pas encore **se lamenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils au bébé dont les joues commençaient à être trempées de larmes tellement elle avait eut peur.

Le vampire soupira avant de commencer à bercer la petite.

**-Chut, tu vois ça va aller, tu n'as pas avoir peur. Tu as bien vu, je t'ai sauvé,** la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle s'apaisa calmement au son de la voix de Damon et ferma les yeux, blottit dans les bras du garçon.

**-Tu vois, tu es beaucoup plus mignonne quand tu dors petite coquine…**

Le « petite peste » de Damon s'était transformée en « petite coquine » … Preuve qu'il n'était pas sans-cœur comme il s'en vantait et que ce nourrisson arrivait tout de même à attendrir l'homme bien qu'il cachait sous sa carapace de vampire tueur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, renonçant à son verre d'alcool pour garder contre lui le bébé qui avait accroché ses petits doigts à son pouce. Le vampire fixa la cheminée sans un mot, seul le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait vivre dans la vieille demeure. Le jeune homme brun déposa un tendre regard sur le bébé mais détourna rapidement les yeux en secouant la tête.

« _Qu'est ce qui te prends ! Tu te prends d'affection pour un gosse ! »_

Mais elle était si mignonne endormie dans ses bras. Elle lui rappelait Elena se dit-il en caressant les cheveux châtains de la fillette puis sa joue rebondie, se souvenant de ce jour où il avait fait de même avec Elena…

Au bout d'un moment, elle rouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit à Damon qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

**-Alors, bien dormi ?** lui demanda-t-il tout bas alors qu'elle baillait ce qui le fit rigoler.

-**Je suppose que ce gros bâillement veut dire oui… !**

Le bébé continua de sourire et Damon lui chatouilla doucement les pieds ce qui la fit rire à son tour.

**-Tu vois, je te préfère quand tu ris !**

Il voulut se lever mais la petite pigna :

**-No, no, no !**

**-Eh, je ne suis pas à tes ordres !** Ronchonna-t-il en lui faisant un sourire mesquin.

**-Si, si !** Se moqua-t-elle alors que Damon renonçait à se lever pour finalement rester assis sur le canapé.

**-C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas envie de me lever**…mentit-il en penchant la tête en arrière avant de souffler.

Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner pour être sur le ventre et de ramper jusqu'à la petite table poser à côté du fauteuil.

**-Eh où-es ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?** lui demanda le garçon en la tirant doucement par les chevilles pour qu'elle revienne vers lui.

-**No, no !**

**-Rah, as-tu fini de dire non **? grogna-t-il en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. **Si c'est pour recommencer ton numéro de kamikaze, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**-No no** répéta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la tablette sur laquelle était posé trois photos.

**-Quoi ? C'est les photos que tu veux voir ? Ok**, fit-il en attrapant la plus grande. La petite s'assit contre son torse et il lui montra l'image.

**-Alors, tu es contente ? Voilà, là c'est mon frère, le rabat-joie qui s'est occupé de toi toute à l'heure, t'as surement dû remarquer qu'il était moins drôle que moi !** Pouffa-t-il tout seul. **Enfin bref, à côté de lui c'est…Elena** soupira-t-il tristement.

Elle leva vers lui un regard qui voulait dire : Dis-moi en plus !

**-Ok** continua-t-il à mi-voix.** Elena c'est la copine de mon frère, mais pas seulement, c'est aussi le sosie de Katherine, notre ex…. Enfin pour faire court, Elena est avec Stefan, ils s'aiment plus que tout au monde et moi je serai à jamais la cinquième roue du carrosse si l'on peut dire.**

Et cette fois, sans jeter un coup d'œil au bébé, il se sentit obliger d'en dire plus. Il avait envie de se confier, mais parler tout seul semblait idiot, écrire dans un journal c'était pathétique et surtout trop risqué que quelqu'un le lise. Ici, il n'y avait que lui et ce nourrisson de 1 an…

-**Je veux dire, je comprends qu'elle préfère Stef', je n'ai jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de bien pour qu'elle puisse m'apprécier. En fait si, j'en ai fait des choses biens, mais dans l'ombre…. Je ne suis pas le héro dans cette histoire** soupira-t-il. Je** ne serai pas celui qui se mariera avec l'héroïne et qui « vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…. ». Au début, pour moi, elle n'était qu'un double, elle n'était rien… Aujourd'hui elle est tout pour moi **murmura le vampire en baissant les yeux vers le nourrisson qui avait une mine triste.

**-Tu vois, c'est elle qui…**Il hésita. **C'est elle qui ma permis de recouvrir cette…humanité que j'avais enfouie. Cette humanité qui m'était trop douloureuse de supporter. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à la supporter ! J'ai découvert qu'elle était plus qu'un sosie, elle est une femme merveilleuse, avec elle je ne suis plus le même. J'ai même honte de ma mièvrerie quand je suis à ses côtés…**

-**Enfin, je te dis tout ça mais du haut de tes 1 an, tu dois t'en ficher royalement**…réalisa-t-il alors que le bébé le fixait avec stupeur. **Mais en fait, si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que je t'aurais déjà déchiqueter ! Sans elle, je serai resté le monstre que Katherine avait fait de moi…**

Il contempla encore la photo. Katherine ou Elena ? Il savait qui était sur la photo, pourtant elles étaient semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau mais dans leurs yeux se lisait deux choses différentes. Dans les yeux de l'une on lisait : la hargne, la folie, le plaisir de faire souffrir, la cruauté. Dans ceux de l'autre on lisait l'espoir, la joie et en même temps l'inquiétude, le dévouement et…l'amour.

-**Oui dans ses yeux on lit de l'amour**…souffla-t-il pour lui-même. **Un amour qui ne m'est pas destiné et pourtant Dieu sait que...que moi je l'aime comme un fou !**

Les yeux noisettes du bébé s'écarquillèrent subtilement que Damon ne le remarqua pas. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, de se confier, de soulagé sa conscience. Et il avait sur ses genoux une oreille attentive qui n'irait rien répéter…. Elle babilla un peu pour qu'il continu, trop curieuse de savoir la suite.

**-Je l'aime…**répéta le jeune homme. **Je lui ai dit…en lui rapportant son fameux collier un soir, mais elle a oublié, elle devait l'oublier ! C'était mieux pour elle comme pour moi. De toute façon elle aime Stefan et moi je ne la mérite pas ! L'affaire est réglée. J'étais dans un moment d'égoïsme, je me devais de le dire au moins une fois…et lui faire oublier était si simple. Le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait de rien, j'étais redevenu le méchant frère et elle ma « belle-sœur ». Tout le monde était content, du moins j'essayai de sauver les apparences… à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux marrons pétillants, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sonde mon âme.**

La petite le secoua un peu par la manche et il rouvrit les yeux.

-**Désolé, petite mioche **! reprit-il en se 'réveillant' de son monologue. **Je te dis tout ça mais tu n'en à rien à faire !**

Soudain l'on frappa à la porte et Damon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, le bébé dans les bras.

Sur le seuil de la maison se tenait Jeremy, les bras chargés de paquets.

-**C'est toi qui t'occupes du bébé ? Stefan n'est pas là **s'étonna-t-il en inspectant Damon de la tête aux pieds.

-**Et bonjour à toi aussi, Mr l'ado à problème **railla-t-il en souriant d'un air arrogant. **Non, Stefan n'est pas là, il est à la recherche d'Elena pendant que moi j'fais la nounou.**

**-A la recherche d'Elena ?** répéta Jeremy.

**-Bah oui, elle a disparu depuis ce matin…**

_-Elena ?_

_-Oui, Elena, t'as sœur !_

_-Mais non, Stefan c'est parfaitement où elle est. Avec toi, ici_…déclara l'ado en fixant le bébé qui était immobile dans les bras de Damon

-**Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? Stefan la cherche depuis ce matin et toi et Bonnie étiez censé la cherché aussi, alors je me demande bien ce que tu fous là avec tes sacs !** l'interrogea Damon en commençant à s'énerver au vu du quiproquo entre lui et le jeune Gilbert

**-Mais, Stefan sait où est Elena**.

**-Puisque je te dis qu'il là cherche** le coupa Damon en fronçant les sourcils

**- Laisse-moi finir !** Gronda le jeune homme. **Elena est ici, dans tes bras.**

**-Quoi…que **? Bafouilla le vampire, déstabilisé en baissant les yeux vers le nourrisson. **C'est un bébé, il doit avoir à peine un an et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ta sœur va en avoir 18 !**

**-Mais, Damon, c'est le bébé. Elena est le bébé !**

**-Impossible **souffla-t-il blasé.

**-Elle a été réduit à l'état de nourrisson et moi et Bonnie avons passé la seconde partie de la matinée à chercher pourquoi et à essayer de remédier à ça. Stefan devait faire des recherches de son côtés…**expliqua l'ado, en entrant à l'intérieur avec ses sacs, obligeant Damon à s'écarter de la porte.

-**Mais…je Comment savez vous que c'est bien Elena, bande de malin. C'est un bébé, il ne parle pas !**

**-Bien sur qu'on ne lui à pas demander** rétorqua Jeremy. **Stefan a reconnu sa tâche de naissance sur la cuisse.**

Il resta muet quelques instants, détaillant le bébé qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Et dire qu'il venait à l'instant de dévoiler ses sentiments, ses pensées et tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce petit être qu'il croyait trop jeune pour comprendre… et c'était Elena ! Le bébé dont il s'était occupé pendant 2h00, c'était elle, celle qu'il aimait, ELENA ! Avec un peu de chance ce rassura-t-il, elle ne se souviendra de rien, avec beaucoup de chance…

Il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.

**-Mais…**

-**Stefan ne te l'avais pas dit ?**

**-Oh non, il s'est bien gardé de m'en parler **grogna le vampire en fulminant intérieurement.

**-Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux m'occuper d'elle **proposa Jeremy, n'étant pas trop rassuré de savoir que sa sœur était entre les mains d'un sang froid, qui plus est fou de rage.

**-Non, c'est bon, je dois montrer à Saint Stefan comment je me suis bien occupé de sa petite amie… Je crois qu'on a des comptes à régler !**

**-Damon, ne fais pas…**

**-Je ferai ce que je voudrai **l'interrompit-il d'un air autoritaire. **Enfin bref, qu'est ce que t'as dans tes sacs, gamin **?

L'ado grimaça au nom 'gamin' mais n'en fit rien et posa ses paquets sur le canapé.

-**Toutes les affaires de bébé que Jenna avec stockés à la cave : bodys, pyjamas, vêtements, couffins, jouets….j'ai été achetés des couches, du lait et un biberon avant de venir, tout est dans le sac….**

**-Merci, d'avoir fait les courses tu peux partir !** Le congédia Damon en lui lançant un regard indifférent.

Jeremy hocha la tête et amorça un mouvement vers la porte en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur quand Damon ajouta :

-**Si tu croise Stefan, dis lui de vite ramener ses fesses de vampire bien élevé ici !**

**-Ok**

Et Jeremy sortit immédiatement.

Le jeune homme retourna dans le salon en berçant la petite fille. C'était Elena, il n'en revenait toujours pas et priait secrètement pour qu'elle est tout oublié une fois qu'elle ne serait plus un bébé. Il s'assit sur le canapé en continuant de bercer tendrement la fillette qui souriait doucement alors que ses paupières se fermaient. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle était endormie. Stefan n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte pour lui avoir menti !

* * *

**Voici donc le 3 eme chapitre! **

**Petite précision: peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi Elena se comporte ainsi avec Damon, je veux dire si c'est une adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, elle pourrait rester calme ect...au lieu de pleurer. **

**J****e m'explique, en fait, dans ma fic, Elena est coincé dans le corps d'un bébé, mais elle à toujours l'âme d'un adulte, sauf que desfois, l'âme du bébé si l'on peut dire dépasse celui de l'adulte, c'est à dire qu'elle à des réactions d'un enfant de 1 an, sans pouvoir le contrôler, même si parfois (comme lorsqu'elle essayait de communiquer avec Stefan) elle peut avoir des réactions d'adulte... En bref, voilà pourquoi elle pleure ou à peur de Damon mais qu'elle comprends parfaitement Stefan...**

**Merci pour les reviews! La suite demain!**


	4. Visite mouvementée Version Delena

**Ceci est la Version Delena de la fic!**

Stefan poussa la porte de la maison, épuisé et désespéré. Il avait cherché partout, partout. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il se traîna jusqu'au salon pour découvrir son frère affaler sur le canapé. Celui-ci l'apostropha.

-**Alors frangin t'a retrouvé Elena ?** fit-il d'un air innocent.

**-Hein ?**soupira Stefan en levant les yeux vers son frère. **Euh, non rien du tout. J'ai cherché partout, aucun résultat et le seul endroit où je pense pouvoir trouver une réponse n'est pas celui qui m'enchante le plus à l'idée de m'y rendre….**

**-Oh bien dommage tout ça... Au fait j'avais raison : je n'ai pas réussi à supporter ce sale môme, il fait dodo dans le congelo depuis une bonne heure maintenant….**lâcha-t-il en sifflotant.

**-Quoi ? **S'étrangla son cadet en écarquillant les yeux.

-**Quoi ? Mais rien du tout, tout vas bien. Il m'a énervé : je l'ai congelé, l'affaire est réglée non ?**

**-Damon !**grogna Stefan en serrant les poings.** Tu n'as pas fais ça n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Toi-même disais que j'ai toujours été instable, un moment de folie et hop : et j'me suis dit que si t'avais faim, un petit rôti t'attendait dans le frigo de la cave, avec les poches de sang bien au froid !**

**-Oh non !** Cria-t-il en grinçant des dents avant de se ruer à la cave avec sa vitesse vampirique et d'exploser la porte du congélateur pour finalement le trouver vide, enfin vide de tout être humain. Il remonta à toute allure et se planta devant son frère en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Tu te crois malin !** Cracha Stefan très énervé.** Ou est le bébé ?**

-**Le bébé ? Aucune idée, et où est Elena ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste savoir où est-ce bébé, Damon !**

-**Et moi je veux savoir où est Elena ! Oh mais attends, c'est vrai qu'Elena et le bébé sont en fait la même personne **siffla-t-il en se levant du fauteuil d'un bond.

-**Que…Tu le savais ?**

**-Moi ? Oh non, je ne savais rien avant que le petit Gilbert vienne me le dire ! Mais toi **! fit-il en plantant son doigt dans son torse. **Toi, tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi !**

**-Pourquoi ? Je…je ne sais pas Damon, Je pensais que si je te le disais, tu voudrais tout faire pour trouver une solution et ne pas la garder, je n'aurais donc pas pu chercher où je voulais, Oh je n'en sais rien…**avoua Stefan en baissant la tête.

-**Je croyais que tu avais un minimum confiance en moi ! Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter mais je suis ton frère et il s'agissait d'Elena ! Tu m'as trahi en me le cachant !**

**-Non**…souffla son cadet, embarrassé.

**-Si ! Elena compte pour moi aussi, tu te fichais donc de savoir que je m'inquiétais pour elle ! Bien sur, toi tu savais qu'elle était un bébé**

-**Je suis désolé**, s'excusa Stefan à mi-voix.

-**Pas besoin d'être désolé ! Tes excuses sonnent toujours faux que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour la suite et si jamais tu échoues, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même puisque tu croyais bon de ne rien me dire ! Sur ce bon vent ! Elena est à l'étage, elle dort paisiblement dans ma chambre !**

Et sur cela, il se volatilisa, sans laisser le temps à son frère d'ajouter quelque chose.

Stefan grimpa à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elena dormait calmement dans un couffin pastel près du radiateur. Elle était joliment vêtue d'un pyjama rose et beige et bien emmitouflé sous une couverture aux initiales D.S. C'était la couverture de Damon…

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit en caressant la joue de la petite. Il était rassuré qu'elle aille bien mais angoissait d'avance pour ce qui allait suivre. La seule personne qui pourrait être au courant de cette histoire était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : Katherine. Et le pire c'était qu'il était obligé de s'y rendre avec Elena. Jeremy et Bonnie venait de lui laisser un texto annonçant qu'il partait faire des recherches dans les vieilles affaires de grams, personne d'autre n'était au courant pour Elena, et Damon ne voulait plu lui parler. Le voilà dans un beau pétrin.

* * *

Stefan sortit le bébé de son couffin et l'allongea dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les paupières et sourit à la vue de son visage rassurant.

**-Ca c'est bien passer avec Damon ?** S'enquit-il.

La petite babilla en hochant la tête et en la secouant en même temps.

-**Ok, tu me raconteras quand tu auras recouvré tes 18 ans…**décréta le vampire alors que la fillette recommençait à bouder après sa tentative rater d'explication. **Ecoute, je n'ai rien trouvé, Bonnie et Jeremy non plus et…Damon ne veux plus me parler**…

Elle lui lança un regard sévère qui semblait très étrange sur son adorable bouille de bébé.

**-Je sais, je sais si tu pouvais parler, certainement que tu me reprocherais de m'être tut à ton sujet mais bon**…

Elle ne dit rien tout simplement parce que son état ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer pleinement son ressentiment à Stefan et il décida de continuer sur un sujet encore plus difficile.

-**Sinon, j'ai une dernière idée où chercher, où plutôt une dernière personne à qui nous pourrions demander.** Il fit une petite pause puis poursuivit : **Katherine pourrait peut-être savoir…**

**-No ! No ! No !** objecta Elena qui n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette garce, même si dans un sens elle savait qu'elle devait aller la voir si elle ne voulait pas rester ainsi…

-**Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais on n'a pas le choix et je suis obliger de t'emmener même si ça ne m'enchante pas et si c'est dangereux….**

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-**Damon m'a dit que Jeremy avait emmené des affaires, je vais t'habiller bien chaudement et on ira voir…Katherine.**

Stefan se dirigea vers l'amas de sacs apportés par Jeremy et en sortit un charmant petit gilet en laine grise, épais et bien chaud qu'il enfila au bébé par-dessus son pyjama avant de la revêtir d'un petit pantalon par-dessus son pyjama. Puis il lui ajouta un petit bonnet rose et vert et elle grimaça.

-**Aller, je sais que tu vas te trouver ridicule mais n'oublie pas que tu es un bébé et que tu vas avoir froid comme ça, je ne voudrai pas que tu sois malade…**

Elle grimaça de plus belle en se voyant dans le miroir de la chambre, maudissant le mauvais goût vestimentaire de Stefan qui l'avait emmitouflé dans toutes sortes de vêtements tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres… Damon, au moins était resté dans le sobre avec ce pyjama rose et beige, maintenant elle ressemblait à un véritable sapin de Noël pensa-t-elle.

-**Aller, allons-y ! **Déclara le vampire sans grand entrain alors qu'il remettait sa veste et camouflait la petite à l'intérieur.

* * *

Stefan sortit de la maison et traversa les bois jusqu'au tombeau. Arrivé devant son entrée, il s'arrêta et déglutit.

**-Nous voilà arriver…**

Il entra d'un pas hésitant dans l'antre obscur du tombeau et se posta devant la porte ouverte.

-**Stefan, tu viens me tenir compagnie ?** Commença une voix éraillée venue du fin fond de la grotte alors que la silhouette de la vampiresse s'avançait vers lui, d'une démarche chancelante et mal assuré bien qu'elle affichait toujours un air hostile et arrogant.

-**Pas vraiment, Katherine **lui répondit-il en regardant la jeune femme approcher son visage dans la clarté de la grotte.

**-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Elena et toi aviez rompu ? Tu as besoin d'être consolé ? Je suis là tu sais **fit-elle d'un air innocent alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la paroi rocheuse du tombeau pour se soutenir, esquissant un sourire mesquin.

Même dans les pires situations, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de sembler forte, fière et orgueilleuse. Toujours.

-**Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé, et si je le devais ce ne serai certainement pas avec toi **protesta-t-il amer.

**-Voyons, voyons mon cher Stefan, on sait tous que tu te mens à toi-même en disant cela, tu à toujours aimer les façons que j'avais de te « réconforter »…. **Son sourire s'élargit et elle haussa un sourcil plein de sous entendus.

-**Plu maintenant**

**-C'est ce que tu crois **rétorqua-t-elle

-**C'est ce que je sais ! Toi et moi c'est fini, j'ai tourné la page, fais de même **! Cracha-t-il en tentant de garder son sang froid.

-**Je ferai ce dont j'ai envie **riposta la vampire agacé du répondant de son ancien amant.

-**Tu feras ce que l'on t'ordonnera, et ce tant que tu seras sous notre contrôle enfermée dans cette tombe comme une vulgaire tigresse dans sa cage **! Siffla-t-il à son tour ce qui eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec, fait plutôt rare…

**-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?** l'interrogea-t-elle après une courte pause, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-**J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

**- Ne perd pas ta salive, tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide, à moins que j'y pose mes conditions.**

**-Ou que j'y pose_ mes _conditions** la coupa-t-il.

**-Que veux-tu au juste ? Papa Kangourou !**

**-Papa kangourou ?**

**-Tu transporte un sale môme humain sous ton blouson et tu ne vois même pas la comparaison avec le kangourou et sa poche **soupira-t-elle.

**-Je ne m'amuse plus à déchiffrer tes plaisanteries grotesques !**

Elle rit en entendant cela…

**-Tu adorais mon humour !**

**-C'est du passé…**

**-Et qu'est ce qui est passé quand on est un vampire hein ? Qu'est ce qui est présent, et quel est ton futur** le questionna-t-elle. **Ce présent en un claquement de doigt il sera passé ! Et ton futur, plusieurs possibilités s'ouvre à toi et tout ce joue aujourd'hui, dans le présent !**

**-Arrête tes énigmes…**

**-Arrête alors de rester si mystérieux et dis moi pourquoi monsieur joue à la baby-sitter !**

**-Si tu me laissais parler tu le saurais déjà…Ce bébé, c'est Elena…**expliqua-t-il en prenant l'air le plus sérieux qu'il puisse avoir

Katherine eut un bref rire avant de poursuivre

-**Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre **! Se moqua-t-elle. **Pourquoi serait-elle redevenue un bébé, où est l'intérêt ?**

-**Aucune idée justement, je pensais que tu en saurais plus **avoua le jeune homme en serrant les doigts de la petite Elena blottit dans ses bras.

-**Le tombeau ne capte pas « Radio sortilège » ou « Canal vampire », je ne sais pas tout…et surtout je ne dis pas tout **fit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**-Katherine…**souffla-t-il.

**-Bien sur, quelques conditions pourraient m'aider à parler.**

**-Je m'en doutais**…soupira-t-il, las.

-**Je ne changerai pas de sitôt !**

**-Bien dommage… Que veux-tu comme conditions ?**

**-Oh, je vais négocier serré aujourd'hui…**Après un petit temps de réflexion elle reprit :**Je veux une sortie du tombeau, un bon petit repas bien rouge, une assurance d'être protégé autant que miss Elena, et…toi **! Exigea la vampiresse en lui faisant sa tête de petite fille gâtée.

**-Rêve sale garce ! **Ne put se retenir Stefan alors que Katherine fit une moue offusquée !

**-Et bien je crois que tu va être de corvée de couches pendant encore longtemps **fit-elle en s'éloignant de Stefan retournant à l'intérieur du tombeau.

**-Attends !** La retint-il

**-Oui**, dit la jeune femme en se retournant.

-**Tes conditions sont trop lourdes, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il faut sortir Elena de là !**

**-Alors, si nous réduisions cela à : une bonne rasade de sang et …toi !**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui toi, Stefan, je t'aime toujours tu le sais, je suis sur qu'au fond de toi…**

**-Non,** nia le vampire alors qu'Elena commençait à trembler sous son manteau.

**-Oh si Stefan, je le sais ! Mes conditions seront donc : du sang et un baiser ! Puisque j'en demandais trop avant, j'ai réduit mes exigences, je ne peux pas faire plus** assura la jeune femme.

-**Un baiser ?**

**-Oui, toi et moi…**

**-Non !** Refusa le jeune Salvatore en faisant un pas en arrière.

**-Alors tant pis, au revoir Stefan…**

Elle fit volte face mais Stefan ne put se résigner à laisser la seule chance de sauver Elena s'en aller ainsi, il était prêts à ce sacrifier pour elle.

**-Attends ! C'est d'accord,** accepta-t-il tout bas.

Elle se retourna et son sourire sembla illuminer la pièce, elle était satisfaite. Stefan posa délicatement le bébé par terre, et s'avança à pas hésitant vers le tombeau. Il savait qu'il pouvait y entrer à son gré car la scellée avait été enlevé et seule l'influence d'Elijah retenait Katherine à l'intérieur.

Katherine souriait de plus en plus alors que la grimace de Stefan s'élargissait…

-**Je ne vais pas te mordre Stefan…**Railla-t-elle en remarquant la lenteur et la réticence du vampire.

Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha un peu plus de la vampire avant de se planter devant elle.

**-Je ne veux pas jouer seule,** Stefan lui rappela-t-elle. **Un baiser, c'est à deux…**

Il soupira et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la vampiresse. Elles se frôlèrent, jouant au jeu de la tentation...Ils s'embrassèrent. Stefan repoussait les ardeurs de la jeune femme, retenait ses pulsions qui lui disaient de l'embrasser de plus belle…Continuant leur baiser, Katherine agrippa la tignasse de Stefan, il voulut la repousser mais il ne put pas… Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses encore plus, le bébé n'était pas assez imposant pour le ramener à la réalité. Elena était silencieuse, n'osait pas faire un bruit, observait la scène avec ses yeux de nourrisson, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être ébahi.

Stefan luttait, ça se voyait. Ses yeux se plissaient à chaque nouvel assaut de Katherine, il se retenait de lui rendre son baiser avec plus de passion, il ne put empêcher sa main de glisser jusqu'à sa hanche…

Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle savait que ce baiser le ferait succomber, douter de ses sentiments. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Stefan s'éloigner d'elle pour finalement l'embrasser derechef, elle ne put que sourire contre sa bouche… Katherine avait une nouvelle fois gagnée !

Son âme le brûlait, cette femme qui l'avait manipulé, rien n'avait changé chez elle. Un baiser et tout pouvait se bouleverser… Il le sentait au plus profond de son cœur, la plaie qui s'était refermé au fur et à mesure qu'il avait enterré le souvenir de Katherine se rouvrait avec plus de violence. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer, mais il désirait tant pouvoir sans arriver à se contrôler. Ils étaient comme deux aimants : inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Cependant, c'était mal et il le savait ! Il jouait avec le feu, avec le diable… Mais cette passion qui venait de se rallumer en lui le troublait.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se détacher des lèvres de la vampire il recula d'un mètre ou deux, les yeux écarquillé.

-**Le moyen de remédier à l'état d'Elena ? **demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître insensible.

-**De remédier à son état ? Aucune idée !**

**-Comment ça ! Tu devais le dire, ça faisait partie du marché **! protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Oh ! J'ai du oublier cette clause alors…**minauda-t-elle en souriant.

-**Katherine ! Tu m'as trahi **vociféra le jeune homme devenant rouge de colère…et de honte. La honte de l'avoir embrassé pour rien, devant Elena !

-**Que veux-tu que je te dise puisque je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas dans l'histoire moi, changer Elena en bébé ne m'avancerait à rien, si ce n'est bien rigoler en te voyant lui donner le biberon.**

-**Alors pourquoi m'avoir convaincu que tu m'en dirais plus ?**

**-Pour t'embrasser bien sur, et pour te voir troubler, comme tu l'es en ce moment… Comme la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés. Te voir me dévorer des yeux sans oser me toucher, voir tes lèvres entrouvertes quémandant plus…**

Stefan ferma instantanément sa bouche qui était effectivement entrouverte et détourna le regard.

-**Tu croyais mener la danse, mais une fois de plus je gagne !**jubila-t-elle tout bas. **Bonne chance pour t'occuper de bébé Elena, et n'hésite pas à repasser me voir, ça a été un plaisir de te parler !**

Le jeune vampire serra les poings, saisit le bébé et disparut en un instant. Le nourrisson, dans ses bras pleurait silencieusement. Même du haut de ses 1 ans elle n'avait pas échappé à l'attirance de Stefan pour sa diablesse d'ex…

* * *

Arrivé chez les Salvatore, Stefan entra dans la demeure, gardant toujours le silence, se repassant dans sa tête la scène. Il était sur de ne plus l'aimer ! Elle l'avait manipulé, trahi. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il n'avait rien ressenti pour elle que de la haine… Dans la tombe, il était resté insensible à ses manipulations mentales, ne l'avait pas touché et à peine regardé. Il n'avait jamais douté, à une chose près : lorsque leurs lèvres avaient failli se rencontrer, il l'avait fait exprès pour la piéger et lui planter une seringue de verveine (épisode4 Memory Lane), cependant son esprit s'était embrumé à ce moment là, l'attirance d'autrefois avait remplacée sa haine présente. Mais ce baiser n'était jamais venu, et il avait repris le contrôle. Aujourd'hui, c'était pareil. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait cédé et les sentiments étaient remontés à la surface. Ils étaient flous et mal définis, mais il y'avait des sentiments, des sentiments autre que la haine et ça, ça le troublait et l'inquiétait. Après avoir resisté si longtemps dans ce tombeau, un petit baiser condition avait tout bouleversé...

La maison était vide et Stefan grimpa à l'étage immédiatement, jusqu'à la chambre de Damon. Il entra et posa fillette sur le lit pour la déshabiller. Elle resta silencieuse, ne regardant pas le jeune homme dans les yeux. Une fois en pyjama, il la coucha dans le couffin et sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Le vampire envoya tout de même un message à Bonnie qui lui répondit instantanément :

*_Rien trouvé, sort doit être brisé par celui qui l'a créé. Rentre à Mystic Falls avec Jeremy, comment va-Elena ? *_

Il ne lui répondit rien et s'affala sur le canapé du salon, ses yeux se noyant dans les flammes de la cheminée…

* * *

**Voilà le 4 eme et avant dernier chapitre.**

** Petite question: préférez-vous que je poste les deux chapitres 4(c'est à dire celui-ci;la version Delena et également celui version Stelena) en même temps, c'est à dire le Stelena aujourd'hui aussi et je posterai les deux chapitres 5 demain ou que je finisse d'abord la partie Delena puis posterai les deux chapitres différents de la partie Stelena... Compliqué tout ça lol, mais si vous pouviez me répondre et me dire ce que vous préférez...**


	5. 17 ans à nouveau! Version Delena

**Version Delena**

Damon déboula dans la maison et se planta devant Stefan, qui s'était assoupi sur le sofa.

-**Debout Frangin !**commença-t-il en secouant son frère qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-**Hein ? Quoi ? Damon ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler…**

-**Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Elena comme ça. Alors j'ai fait des recherches, et je crois savoir qui a fait ça **! annonça-t-il fièrement.

**-Ah bon !** S'étonna Stefan en se redressant contre le dossier du canapé.** Qui ? Comment ?**

-**Tu te souviens de la sorcière qui accompagnait Katherine lors du bal masqué ? J'ai réussi à la retrouver et elle m'a aidé à retrouver ceux qui auraient pu faire ça.**

Son cadet hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

-** Les sorciers responsables de ça se trouvent à Mystic Falls !**

Flash Back

San Antonio, Texas. Maison de Lucie Bennet.

Damon était sur le pas de la porte de la sorcière qui l'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

-**Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part….**

**-Effectivement je suis…**

-**Damon Salvatore**, le coupa-t-elle. **Katherine m'a souvent parlé de vous. Que voulez-vous ?**

-**J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière….**

-**Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Katherine a été capturé, j'en ai fini avec les histoires des vampires **déclara-t-elle en refermant d'ores et déjà la porte.

-**Attendez !**la retint-il, en tendant son bras pour empêcher la porte de se refermer, mais il ne put pas, n'ayant pas été invité.** Je ne viens pas vous parler d'un de _mes_ problèmes. Il s'agit d'Elena.**

**-Elena Gilbert ? Le double…**

**-Oui. Ce matin, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle s'est retrouvée à l'état de nourrisson **expliqua le vampire

-**En bébé ? C'est étrange, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous aider.**

**-Eh bien, vous êtes une sorcière Bennet, puissante, peut-être que vous connaîtriez une solution pour lui faire regagner son âge **? l'interrogea-t-il, en lui faisant un regard implorant.

**-Possible, mais c'est certain que je ne pourrai rien faire, les sorts de ce genre ont l'habitude de ne pouvoir être brisé que par le sorcier ou la destruction de l'objet l'ayant créé.**

-**Alors vous pourriez peut-être retrouver le sorcier l'ayant créé non ?**

**-Je pourrai** soupira-t-elle, semblant embarrassée. **Mais j'ai enfin réussi à me sortir de mes histoires avec les vampires, je ne veux pas recommencer avec vous, Damon.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! **S'offensa-t-il. **C'est pour Elena ! S'il vous plaît !**

-**Mm… si c'est pour sauver le double… J'accepte, à condition que je n'aie aucunes représailles, et que vous ne fassiez aucun mal à ma cousine **! exigea la sorcière.

-**Bonnie ?**

**-Oui, Bonnie, j'ai bien vu que vous ne la portiez pas vraiment dans votre cœur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !**

**-Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur non plus** bougonna-t-il.

**-Je sais.**

**-D'accord, alors vous acceptez ?**

**-Très bien, j'accepte, rester ici, je vais préparer le nécessaire pour retrouver le sorcier ayant réalisé ce sort mais il me faudrait quelque chose de la victime, en l'occurrence d'Elena.**

**-Je commence à bien vous connaître, sorcières Bennett, j'ai un de ses cheveux.**

**-Parfait **fit-elle en se saisissant du cheveu et en rentrant dans sa maison.

-**Je ne pourrai pas entrer aussi ?** demanda-t-il en souriant.

**_-_J'accepte de vous aider, pas de vous faire confiance**…

_Fin du Flashback_

**-La sorcière a fait le sort et à localiser la source du sortilège, et c'est à Mystic Falls.**

-**Ca ne peux pas être Bonnie**, décréta Stefan**, elle n'aurait pas fais ça…**

**-C'est la seule sorcière que je connais à Mystic Falls,** réalisa Damon en mettant une main dans sa poche. **Appelle là, et dit lui de se ramener ici, illico presto **!

Stefan sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Bonnie qui décrocha après deux sonneries.

-**Allo, Stefan ?**

**-Bonnie, tu peux venir ici au plus vite, Damon a trouvé quelque chose.**

**-J'arrive, on est sur le chemin de la maison avec Jer', on fait un détour et on vient chez vous.**

**-Ok, à tout de suite **termina le vampire en coupant la communication. **Elle arrive **dit-il à son frère.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Bonnie et Jeremy étaient là. Ils entrèrent dans le living-room et rencontrèrent le regard menaçant de Damon et celui interrogateur de Stefan.

**-Qu'avez-vous trouvé **?débuta la jeune sorcière.

-**Que le sort à été réaliser à Mystic Falls, par un sorcier vivant à Mystic Falls. Et on a toutes les chances de croire que c'est toi **l'accusa Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Moi !**s'offusqua-t-elle **Mais pourquoi aurai-je fais ça ?**

-**C'est vrai, ça n'a aucun sens **l'appuya Jeremy.

**-Je ne sais pas le pourquoi, mais tu es la seule sorcière vivant ici !** Continua le plus âgés des frères.

Bonnie baissa la tête et réfléchi. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle, elle n'avait aucun raison de faire ça. Mais Damon avait raison, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était doté de pouvoirs de sorcelleries dans cette ville…Soudain elle releva la tête en réalisant que c'était faux, elle n'était pas la seule !

-**Non, c'est faux Damon, je ne suis pas la seule !**

-**Ah oui ? Et qui d'autre alors ?** lui demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

**-Je…** Bonnie hésita, devait elle parler de Luka et de son père ?

-**Aller ! Qui d'autre ?**insista Damon, peu patient.

-**Il y'a Luka et Jonas Martin**…souffla-t-elle.

**-Luka,** s'étonna Jeremy, voyant parfaitement de qui elle voulait parler. **Luka est un sorcier ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

**-Je…je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il fallait mieux que ça reste entre nous deux…**

**-Oui, bon vous réglerez vos histoires d'ados un autre jour, pour l'instant il s'agit d'Elena !** Les rappela à l'ordre Damon. **Qui est ce Luka **?

**-Un nouvel élève venu s'installer à Mystic Falls avec son père**, l'informa Jeremy sans le regarder, son regard fixé sur Bonnie.

-**Et bien je crois qu'une petite visite chez ce Luka s'impose **!

-**Non, Damon !** Refusa Bonnie. **Il n'a rien à voir l'a dedans, j'en suis sur…**

**-Tu n'en sais rien !** contesta Damon. **On va de suite chez eux pour régler le problème, que tu le veuille ou non.**

Soudain, il tomba au sol en se pressant les tempes, le visage crispé pour contenir la douleur.

-**Bonnie arrête !** cria Stefan**. Arrête !**

**-Arrête** cria aussi Jeremy en la secouant pour qu'elle se stoppe.

Elle s'arrêta finalement et Damon continua de se rouler au sol, son cerveau toujours douloureux.

**-Damon a raison** enchaina Stefan, **ce n'est peut-être pas eux mais la piste n'est pas à exclure !**

Le plus âgés des vampires se releva en fusillant du regard la sorcière.

**-On y va, tout de suite !** ordonna-t-il en sortant de la maison. J**eremy tu gardes ta sœur !**

* * *

Les trois compères, Damon et Stefan guidés par Bonnie arrivèrent chez les Martin. Les deux vampires laissèrent Bonnie frapper à la porte, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur.

-**Hey salut Bonnie**, la salua Luka, en débardeur gris la regardant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**-Salut Luka, je…**

**-Salut Harry Potter** !commença Damon en se montrant aux côtés de Bonnie. Elle grogna mais le vampire n'en pris pas compte et continua.

-**Tu nous invites à entrer ? Boire un café, manger des cookies**…

**-Damon Salvatore, vampire de 170 ans, anciennement follement amoureux de Katherine Pierce **récita Luka, pas plus troublé que ça de voir le jeune homme à sa porte.

**-Je vois que t'as bien révisé tes cours de 'vampirologie '. Alors on entre ?**

**-Tu penses vraiment que je serai assez idiot pour faire rentrer une créature comme toi chez moi ?**

**-Niveau créature, t'es pas mal non plus petit sorcier **railla Damon en plantant son regard azurs dans celui de l'ado comme pour le défier.

**-Ca suffit vous deux **intervint Stefan en sortant enfin de l'ombre.

-**Alors, tu ne récites pas la carte d'identité de mon frère **?le provoqua Damon en souriant allégrement.

**-Pas besoin… Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**-Des infos, et nous assurés que toi et ton cher père n'êtes pas responsable d'un petit pépin arrivé à une amie.**

**-Un pépin ? Comment ça et à qui ?**

**-Oh, je ne sais pas…**ironisa Damon **Peut-être que toi et ton papounet aurait _accidentellement _transformé Elena en bébé de 1 an **!

**-Hein ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je connais à peine cette Elena, je sais juste que ça t'as meilleure amie** dit-il en se retournant vers Bonnie.

**-Vous voyez, il n'y est pour rien !** Le défendit Bonnie.

**-J'ai du mal à y croire…** souffla Damon en fusillant du regard le jeune sorcier.

-**Luka, s'il te plaît si tu sais quelque chose il faut absolument nous le dire. Resté dans cet état mets Elena en danger, elle est vulnérable en tant que bébé **lui fit réaliser Stefan, d'un ton calme et posé.

-**Ecoutez, je vais en parler à mon père **fit le jeune homme, ne sachant que dire.

Il rentra dans la maison et laissa les trois jeune gens sur le palier. Damon et Bonnie se cherchant du regard et Stefan tentant de calmer le jeu. Cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour.

-**Mon père veut bien vous recevoir. Stefan tu peux entrer **l'invita-t-il méfiant.

**-Et moi, je suis là pour décorer !** Gronda Damon voyant son frère rentrer sans lui.

**-Mon père n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour te laisser venir…**

**-Stefan, ne me laisse pas là, sur le palier !** exigea Damon, frustré de devoir resté en dehors.

**-Vraiment, Luka, je pense que Damon peut venir. Ca le concerne lui aussi, et je te garantis qu'il se tiendra bien, n'est-ce pas Damon ?** lui demanda Stefan en lançant un regard appuyé à son frère.

**-Bien sur…**souffla ce dernier.

**-Ok, alors tu peux entrer **l'autorisa le sorcier.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans la maison. Luka indiqua le bureau de Jonas aux Salvatore tandis que lui et Bonnie partirent d'un autre côté. Les deux frères poussèrent la porte du bureau et découvrirent le Docteur Martin, assis derrière son écritoire.

**-Bonjour messieurs, asseyez vous.**

Ils se lancèrent un regard soupçonneux mais obéirent et s'assirent.

-**Qu'est ce qui vous amène là ?**

**-On a toutes les chances de croire que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans la transformation d'Elena **! Débuta Damon, énervé.

**-La transformation d'Elena Gilbert **? demanda-t-il étonné. **Et en quoi c'est elle changer ?**

**-Elle est redevenue un nourrisson d'à peine un an **expliqua Stefan.

On put voir l'incompréhension passer dans le regard de Jonas.

**-Et qu'ai-je avoir là dedans ?**

-**Vous êtes sorcier et cela suffit à vous soupçonné **lâcha Damon.

-**Alors vous êtes un vampire j'aurais donc le droit de vous accuser de toutes les meurtres sanglants du monde ?** Le provoqua le sorcier.

-**Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je me fiche des crimes dont on peut m'affubler** ricana Damon, se fichant éperdument de ce que disais l'homme.

-**Est-ce que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?** Insista Stefan, déterminé à ne pas repartir d'ici sans informations.

-**Je n'y suis pour rien **assura l'homme métisse, d'un ton qui se voulait sans équivoque. **Ni moi, ni mon fils n'avons quelque chose avoir avec le problème de votre amie**.

**-Très bien…**Soupira Stefan. **Nous allons partir alors.**

**-Quoi !** S'étrangla Damon.** Si ça se trouve, il ment comme il respire et nous on part !**

**-Que veux tu qu'on fasse d'autre, il dit qu'il n'y est pour rien !**

-**Je sais ce qu'il a dit…**

**-Parfait alors tu sais aussi que nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Tu as déjà essayé de faire chanter des sorciers et tu sais mieux que moi de quoi ils sont capables pour se défendre !**

Damon se renfrogna et se leva de la chaise avant de sortir sans un au revoir aux Martin. Stefan le suivit à l'extérieur et Bonnie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

**-Alors, j'avais raison ils n'y sont pour rien !**demanda-t-elle en suivant les deux frères dans la voiture.

**-C'est juste qu'il n'a pas voulut avouer…**bougonna Damon croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois vers la pension, leur escapade n'ayant avancé à rien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Martin.

-**Luka, tu as entendu ça ! Elena est réduite à l'âge de 1 an, le sort à du échoué.**

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous avions tout fais dans les règles **se justifia l'ado en rejoignant son père dans le bureau.

**-Si Elijah apprend que le sort censé protéger Elena à échouer et qu'elle est maintenant un bébé, il va être fou de rage ! Il faut qu'on l'annule**.

Luka rassembla tout les objets dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser la formule inverse et installa le tout au milieu du salon.

-**Je pense savoir pourquoi notre sort à échouer, papa.**

-**Pourquoi ?**

**-Je…Je n'avais pas utilisé de la feuille de sauge mais de la menthe dans la potion, j'en avais prêté à Bonnie et nous avions échangé les flacons s'en faire exprès. Je pense que cela à changer l'effet du sort. Au lieu de : assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un comme Elijah nous l'avait demandé le sort l'a ramené à l'époque de sa vie où elle était le plus en sécurité : lorsqu'elle avait 1 an !**

**-Fait plus attention la prochaine fois **gronda Jonas. **Une erreur comme ça pourrait nous coûter la vie si Elijah l'apprenait. Maintenant, réglons cela au plus vite !**

Les deux hommes refirent la formule précédemment faites pour réaliser le sort, les lumières grillèrent, les bougies s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Puis tout redevint calme et les deux sorciers se lâchèrent les mains.

-**Tu penses que ça a marché papa ?**

**-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela ait échoué**.

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie et Damon revinrent chez les Salvatore. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent Jeremy, assis devant la télé.

-**Je viens de donner le biberon à Elena il y'a 10 minutes. Elle s'est rendormi **leur lança-t-il en éteignant la TV.

-**Merci, Jeremy **le gratifia Stefan.

**-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**demanda l'ado en se relevant.

-**Non rien ! Cet idiot de sorcier nie tout** pesta Damon en se servant un verre de scotch.

-**Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez **proposa le plus jeune des vampires à Jeremy et Bonnie. **Je m'occuperai d'Elena. On trouvera une solution.**

-**J'espère **soupira le jeune Gilbert en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de Bonnie. **Tient moi au courant, j'essaierai de trouver une excuse pour Jenna.**

**-Ok, à plus tard Jeremy.**

**-Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à la sortir de là ?** demanda Damon en inspectant le fond de son verre déjà vide.

-Il** le faut de toute façon, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours…**

**-Tu devrais aller chasser Bugs-Bunny,** lui conseilla Damon.** Si tu veux être en forme pour t'occuper d'elle, et surtout parce qu'elle ne pourra plus te rationner en sang…**

**-Ouai…j'y vais, laisse la dormir.**

Stefan disparut dans la pénombre pour aller chasser, hésitant lorsqu'il passa devant le tombeau enfoui dans la forêt. Katherine hantait de nouveau son esprit mais il ne céderait pas…

* * *

Damon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son verre à la main en soufflant péniblement quand tout à coup, un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'étage.

En instant il était en haut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ou reposait Elena…

**-Ah **!cria une jeune femme en agrippant un drap pour s'en recouvrir alors qu'elle était nue. **Damon, la porte laisse moi m'habiller** ordonna-t-elle.

Il profita un peu du spectacle pour se rincer l'œil –_vite fait_- avant de s'exécuter et de refermer la porte, patientant de pied ferme derrière jusqu'à ce que la voix l'autorise de nouveau à entrer.

-**Elena ! Je…tu es redevenue…toi **! S'extasia-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage à la vue d'Elena, du haut de ses 17 ans, vêtit d'une de ses chemises et de l'un de ses pantalons.

-**Désolé pour tes affaires je n'avais rien d'autre**….s'expliqua-t-elle confuse.

**- Oh, ne t'en fait pas… Je suis si heureux de te revoir…enfin.**

Il se calma un peu et s'approcha d'elle.

-**Ca va ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es redevenu adulte ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?**

-**Oui ça va, juste un peu perdue mais tellement contente de pouvoir reparler. Non, je n'en ai aucune idée…**

**-On s'en fiche du comment le principal c'est que tu sois de nouveau toi !**

**-Je suis moi** confirma-t-elle en souriant. En l_ui _souriant ce qui le gêna un peu : elle ne lui avait pas fait de sourire aussi sincère depuis l'attaque de Jeremy.

-**Tu veux voir Stefan je suppose ? Je peux l'appeler il est partit chasser et…**

-**Non Damon, c'est toi que je veux voir…**

**-Moi ? **S'interloqua le vampire.

**-Oui toi, ce que tu m'as dit…Quand tu m'as gardé…**

**-Je ne t'ai rien dit Elena**, mentit-il sachant très bien ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

**-Si, à propos de mon collier, de tes sentiments…**

**-Je t'assure que…**

**-Tu mens mal Damon aujourd'hui. J'avais beau avoir 1an, je me souviens de tout…**

**-Je suis désolé** s'excusa-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. S'excusait-il de lui avoir fait par de ses sentiments ? Peut-être…

-**Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ! Pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire ? J'avais le droit de savoir…**

**-J'ai été beaucoup trop égoïste durant toute mon existence et tu aimais Stefan en quoi te le dire aurais changé quelque chose ?**

-**J'avais le droit de savoir que tu m'aimais…**

**-Il n'est pas toujours bon de savoir, même si on en a le droit…**

**-Damon…**

**-Je pensais ne pas te mérité ! **Se justifia-t-il. **D'ailleurs je ne le pense pas je le sais ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon ! Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, je ne suis pas Saint Stefan !**

**-Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime comme tu es ! Tu es un ami pour moi, mon meilleur ami.**

-**Je ne voulais pas gâcher un peu plus la vie de mon petit frère. Je lui avais déjà volé Katherine, pas la peine de réitérer l'histoire...**soupira tristement le vampire.** Alors oui, oui je peux le dire et l'affirmer je t'aime, pour toujours, mais Stefan aussi alors reste avec lui !**

-**Je n'en suis plus très sur **chuchota-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?**s'emballa Damon.

-**Je…Il m'a emmenée avec lui voir Katherine pour lui demander des infos. Elle lui a fait du chantage et il a accepté de lui donner un baiser contre des renseignements pour le sort. Il à donc accepter, m'a posé à terre. Je savais qu'il ne faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il en était obligé, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse ça à contrecœur…et pourtant**

-**Pourtant quoi !**

**-Au début, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'embrassait pas de gaité de cœur…sauf qu'il a finit par lui rendre son baiser, passionnément, _très _passionnément…Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher d'elle, j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister **souffla Elena tristement alors que Damon s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-**Je sais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler…mais j'ai peur Damon **sanglota-t-elle dans le torse du vampire. **J'ai peur qu'il l'aime toujours et que finalement, je n'étais qu'un substitut, que lorsqu'il m'embrasse moi il la voie elle ! Et ça me tue de savoir qu'il a pu retomber sous sa coupe !**

-**Il ne ferait pas ça, il t'aime toi réellement**…la rassura-t-il en lui frottant le dos, pourtant peu persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

-**Et si justement il ne m'avait aimé que pour m'a ressemblance ? Depuis ce passage dans la tombe, il ne s'est pas comporté pareil avec moi version bébé. Avant il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser la joue, de me chatouiller, de me caresser la tête. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a mis au lit sans un mot !**

**-Il a juste était troublé…Mais sache que je serai toujours la pour toi Elena, toujours…**

**-Merci Damon…d'être là.**

Le jeune homme continua de la bercer contre lui alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil discret à son portable. Il venait d'appeler son frère dont le mobile sonnait…occupé. Même lorsqu'il chassait, Stefan décrochait toujours…

-**Non, mon frère qu'as-tu fai**t murmura Damon, pas assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Il avait compris…Stefan n'avait pas pu _la _vaincre…

Le vampire blottit un peu plus Elena dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front. Il savait qu'il pouvait car maintenant, qui des deux la méritait le plus ? Stefan,Le traître d'aujourd'hui ou le tueur repenti qu'il était?

Elena se doutait bien que Stefan n'était pas parti simplement chassé et elle laissa Damon la réconforter, la bercer, comme un ami. Il était là quand elle en avait besoin et c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il l'aimait, elle le découvrait et lui savait désormais qu'il la méritait. Il n'osa pas chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais continua de la serrer contre lui. La courte chasse de Stefan avait certainement été remise à plus tard et il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt. C'était mieux ainsi, Elena n'avait pas besoin d'être confronter à un problème de plus…Damon ne voulait pas voir les larmes coulés sur ses joues lorsque Stefan lui avouerait l'inavouable. Il continua de la bercer, presser contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, elle s'endormait dans ses bras se remettant de ses récentes aventures. Elle avait découvert les sentiments des deux frères en une journée. Ceux de Stefan envers Katherine, cette flamme qui n'était toujours pas éteinte. Et ceux de Damon envers elle. Une flamme nouvelle venait de s'allumer, elle brûlait doucement, difficilement, mais s'ils le voulaient, Si Damon et Elena le voulaient, cette flamme pourrait grandir, croitre et prospérer. Leur amour naissant le pourrait. Mais la route est encore longue…

* * *

**C'est la fin de cette courte fic...mais la fin Version Delena, alors pour tous les Stelena non satisfait ou même ceux qui souhaitent simplement lire une autre fin, deux prochains chapitre reprennant le chapitre 4 et 5 seront postés: ils comporteront tous les deux des modifications et aboutiront sur un Stelena^^ Donc n'hésiter pas à les lire une fois posté et même à me dire quelle version vous préférez**

**J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plus, merci à tous! **


	6. Visite mouvementée, Version Stelena

**Chapitre 4 Version Stelena, avec donc des changements!**

Stefan poussa la porte de la maison, épuisé et désespéré. Il avait cherché partout. Partout. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Il se traîna jusqu'au salon pour découvrir son frère affaler sur le canapé. Celui-ci l'apostropha.

**-Alors frangin t'a retrouvé Elena ?** fit-il d'un air innocent.

**-Hein ?**soupira Stefan en levant les yeux vers son frère**. Euh, non rien du tout. J'ai cherché partout, aucun résultat et le seul endroit où je pense pouvoir trouver une réponse n'est pas celui qui m'enchante le plus à l'idée de m'y rendre….**

-**Oh bien dommage tout ça... Au fait j'avais raison : je n'ai pas réussi à supporter ce sale môme, il fait dodo dans le congelo depuis une bonne heure maintenant….**lâcha-t-il en sifflotant.

**-Quoi ?** S'étrangla son cadet en écarquillant les yeux.

**-Quoi ? Mais rien du tout, tout vas bien. Il m'a énervé : je l'ai congelé, l'affaire est réglée non ?**

**-Damon **!grogna Stefan en serrant les poings. **Tu n'as pas fais ça n'est-ce pas **?

**-Toi-même disais que j'ai toujours été instable, un moment de folie et hop : et j'me suis dit que si t'avais faim, un petit rôti t'attendait dans le frigo de la cave, avec les poches de sang bien au froid !**

**-Oh non ! **Cria-t-il en grinçant des dents avant de se ruer à la cave avec sa vitesse vampirique et d'exploser la porte du congélateur pour finalement le trouver vide, enfin vide de tout être humain. Il remonta à toute allure et se planta devant son frère en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Tu te crois malin ! **Cracha Stefan très énervé. **Ou est le bébé ?**

-**Le bébé ? Aucune idée, et où est Elena ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je veux juste savoir où est-ce bébé, Damon !**

**-Et moi je veux savoir où est Elena ! Oh mais attends, c'est vrai qu'Elena et le bébé sont en fait la même personne **siffla-t-il en se levant du fauteuil d'un bond.

-**Que…Tu le savais ?**

**-Moi ? Oh non, je ne savais rien avant que le petit Gilbert vienne me le dire ! Mais toi **! fit-il en plantant son doigt dans son torse. **Toi, tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi !**

-**Pourquoi ? Je…je ne sais pas Damon**…avoua Stefan en baissant la tête.

-**Je croyais que tu avais un minimum confiance en moi ! Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter mais je suis ton frère et il s'agissait d'Elena ! Tu m'as trahi en me le cachant !**

**-Non…**souffla son cadet, embarrassé.

-**Si ! Elena compte pour moi aussi, tu te fichais donc de savoir que je m'inquiétais pour elle ! Bien sur, toi tu savais qu'elle était un bébé**

**-Je suis désolé**, s'excusa Stefan à mi-voix.

-**Pas besoin d'être désolé ! Tes excuses sonnent toujours faux que ce soit aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour la suite et si jamais tu échoues, tu n'auras plus qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même puisque tu croyais bon de ne rien me dire ! Sur ce bon vent ! Elena est à l'étage, elle dort paisiblement dans ma chambre !**

Et sur cela, il se volatilisa, sans laisser le temps à son frère d'ajouter quelque chose.

Stefan grimpa à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elena dormait calmement dans un couffin pastel près du radiateur. Elle était joliment vêtue d'un pyjama rose et beige et bien emmitouflé sous une couverture aux initiales D.S. C'était la couverture de Damon…

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit en caressant la joue de la petite. Il était rassuré qu'elle aille bien mais angoissait d'avance pour ce qui allait suivre. La seule personne qui pourrait être au courant de cette histoire était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : Katherine. Et le pire c'était qu'il était obligé de s'y rendre avec Elena. Jeremy et Bonnie venait de lui laisser un texto annonçant qu'il partait faire des recherches dans les vieilles affaires de grams, personne d'autre n'était au courant pour Elena, et Damon ne voulait plu lui parler. Le voilà dans un beau pétrin.

Stefan sortit le bébé de son couffin et l'allongea dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les paupières et sourit à la vue de son visage rassurant.

**-Ca c'est bien passer avec Damon ?** S'enquit-il.

La petite babilla en hochant la tête et en la secouant en même temps.

**-Ok, tu me raconteras quand tu auras recouvré tes 18 ans**…décréta le vampire alors que la fillette recommençait à bouder après sa tentative rater d'explication. **Ecoute, je n'ai rien trouvé, Bonnie et Jeremy non plus et…Damon ne veux plus me parler…**

Elle lui lança un regard sévère qui semblait très étrange sur son adorable bouille de bébé.

-**Je sais, je sais si tu pouvais parler, certainement que tu me reprocherais de m'être tut à ton sujet mais bon…**

Elle ne dit rien tout simplement parce que son état ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer pleinement son ressentiment à Stefan et il décida de continuer sur un sujet encore plus difficile.

-**Sinon, j'ai une dernière idée où chercher, où plutôt une dernière personne à qui nous pourrions demander. **Il fit une petite pause puis poursuivit : **Katherine pourrait peut-être savoir…**

**-No ! No ! No **! objecta Elena qui n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette garce, même si dans un sens elle savait qu'elle devait aller la voir si elle ne voulait pas rester ainsi…

**-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais on n'a pas le choix et je suis obliger de t'emmener même si ça ne m'enchante pas et si c'est dangereux….**

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-**Damon m'a dit que Jeremy avait emmené des affaires, je vais t'habiller bien chaudement et on ira voir…Katherine.**

Stefan se dirigea vers l'amas de sacs apportés par Jeremy et en sortit un charmant petit gilet en laine grise, épais et bien chaud qu'il enfila au bébé par-dessus son pyjama avant de la revêtir d'un petit pantalon par-dessus son pyjama. Puis il lui ajouta un petit bonnet rose et vert et elle grimaça.

-**Aller, je sais que tu vas te trouver ridicule mais n'oublie pas que tu es un bébé et que tu vas avoir froid comme ça, je ne voudrai pas que tu sois malade…**

Elle grimaça de plus belle en se voyant dans le miroir de la chambre, maudissant le mauvais goût vestimentaire de Stefan qui l'avait emmitouflé dans toutes sortes de vêtements tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres… Damon, au moins était resté dans le sobre avec ce pyjama rose et beige, maintenant elle ressemblait à un véritable sapin de Noël pensa-t-elle.

**-Aller, allons-y !** Déclara le vampire sans grand entrain alors qu'il remettait sa veste et camouflait la petite à l'intérieur.

* * *

Stefan sortit de la maison et traversa les bois jusqu'au tombeau. Arrivé devant son entrée, il s'arrêta et déglutit.

**-Nous voilà arriver…**

Il entra d'un pas hésitant dans l'antre obscur du tombeau et se posta devant la porte ouverte.

-**Stefan, tu viens me tenir compagnie ?** Commença une voix éraillée venue du fin fond de la grotte alors que la silhouette de la vampiresse s'avançait vers lui, d'une démarche chancelante et mal assuré bien qu'elle affichait toujours un air hostile et arrogant.

-**Pas vraiment, Katherine **lui répondit-il en regardant la jeune femme approcher son visage dans la clarté de la grotte.

**-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Elena et toi aviez rompu ? Tu as besoin d'être consolé ? Je suis là tu sais **fit-elle d'un air innocent alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la paroi rocheuse du tombeau pour se soutenir, esquissant un sourire mesquin.

Même dans les pires situations, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de sembler forte, fière et orgueilleuse. Toujours.

-**Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé, et si je le devais ce ne serai certainement pas avec toi **protesta-t-il amer.

-**Voyons, voyons mon cher Stefan, on sait tous que tu te mens à toi-même en disant cela, tu à toujours aimer les façons que j'avais de te « réconforter »…. **Son sourire s'élargit et elle haussa un sourcil plein de sous entendus.

-**Plu maintenant**

**-C'est ce que tu crois **rétorqua-t-elle

-**C'est ce que je sais ! Toi et moi c'est fini, j'ai tourné la page, fais de même ! **Cracha-t-il en tentant de garder son sang froid.

**-Je ferai ce dont j'ai envie **riposta la vampire agacé du répondant de son ancien amant.

-**Tu feras ce que l'on t'ordonnera, et ce tant que tu seras sous notre contrôle enfermée dans cette tombe comme une vulgaire tigresse dans sa cage ! **Siffla-t-il à son tour ce qui eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec, fait plutôt rare…

-**Alors pourquoi es-tu là **? l'interrogea-t-elle après une courte pause, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-**J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

**- Ne perd pas ta salive, tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide, à moins que j'y pose mes conditions.**

**-Ou que j'y pose_ mes _conditions** la coupa-t-il.

-**Que veux-tu au juste ? Papa Kangourou !**

**-Papa kangourou ?**

**-Tu transporte un sale môme humain sous ton blouson et tu ne vois même pas la comparaison avec le kangourou et sa poche** soupira-t-elle.

-**Je ne m'amuse plus à déchiffrer tes plaisanteries grotesques !**

Elle rit en entendant cela…

-**Tu adorais mon humour !**

**-C'est du passé…**

**-Et qu'est ce qui est passé quand on est un vampire hein ? Qu'est ce qui est présent, et quel est ton futur** le questionna-t-elle.** Ce présent en un claquement de doigt il sera passé ! Et ton futur, plusieurs possibilités s'ouvre à toi et tout ce joue aujourd'hui, dans le présent !**

-**Arrête tes énigmes…**

**-Arrête alors de rester si mystérieux et dis moi pourquoi monsieur joue à la baby-sitter !**

**-Si tu me laissais parler tu le saurais déjà…Ce bébé, c'est Elena…**expliqua-t-il en prenant l'air le plus sérieux qu'il puisse avoir

Katherine eut un bref rire avant de poursuivre

**-Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre **! Se moqua-t-elle. **Pourquoi serait-elle redevenue un bébé, où est l'intérêt ?**

-**Aucune idée justement, je pensais que tu en saurais plus** avoua le jeune homme en serrant les doigts de la petite Elena blottit dans ses bras.

**-Le tombeau ne capte pas « Radio sortilège » ou « Canal vampire », je ne sais pas tout…et surtout je ne dis pas tout **fit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**-Katherine…**souffla-t-il.

-**Bien sur, quelques conditions pourraient m'aider à parler.**

**-Je m'en doutais…**soupira-t-il, las.

-**Je ne changerai pas de sitôt !**

**-Bien dommage… Que veux-tu comme conditions ?**

**-Oh, je vais négocier serré aujourd'hui…**Après un petit temps de réflexion elle reprit :**Je veux une sortie du tombeau, un bon petit repas bien rouge, une assurance d'être protégé autant que miss Elena, et…toi !** Exigea la vampiresse en lui faisant sa tête de petite fille gâtée.

**-Rêve sale garce !** Ne put se retenir Stefan alors que Katherine fit une moue offusquée !

**-Et bien je crois que tu va être de corvée de couches pendant encore longtemps **fit-elle en s'éloignant de Stefan retournant à l'intérieur du tombeau.

**-Attends !** La retint-il

**-Oui,** dit la jeune femme en se retournant.

-**Tes conditions sont trop lourdes, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il faut sortir Elena de là !**

-**Alors, si nous réduisions cela à : une bonne rasade de sang et …toi !**

-**Moi ?**

**-Oui toi, Stefan, je t'aime toujours tu le sais, je suis sur qu'au fond de toi…**

**-Non,** nia le vampire alors qu'Elena commençait à trembler sous son manteau.

**-Oh si Stefan, je le sais ! Mes conditions seront donc : du sang et un baiser ! Puisque j'en demandais trop avant, j'ai réduit mes exigences, je ne peux pas faire plus** assura la jeune femme.

**-Un baiser ?**

**-Oui, toi et moi…**

**-Non !** Refusa le jeune Salvatore en faisant un pas en arrière.

-**Alors tant pis, au revoir Stefan…**

Elle fit volte face mais Stefan ne put se résigner à laisser la seule chance de sauver Elena s'en aller ainsi, il était prêts à ce sacrifier pour elle.

**-Attends ! C'est d'accord**, accepta-t-il tout bas.

Elle se retourna et son sourire sembla illuminer la pièce, elle était satisfaite. Stefan posa délicatement le bébé par terre, et s'avança à pas hésitant vers le tombeau. Il savait qu'il pouvait y entrer à son gré car la scellée avait été enlevé et seule l'influence d'Elijah retenait Katherine à l'intérieur.

Katherine souriait de plus en plus alors que la grimace de Stefan s'élargissait…

**-Je ne vais pas te mordre Stefan**…Railla-t-elle en remarquant la lenteur et la réticence du vampire.

Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha un peu plus de la vampire avant de se planter devant elle.

**-Je ne veux pas jouer seule, Stefan** lui rappela-t-elle.** Un baiser, c'est à deux…**

Il soupira et approcha ses lèvres de celle de la vampiresse. Elles se frôlèrent, jouant au jeu de la tentation...Ils s'embrassèrent. Stefan grimaçait contre sa bouche, embrasser cette salope vampirique qui l'avait tant manipulé lui donnait envie de vomir ! Il gardait ses mains le long de son corps, ne la touchait pas, ne laissait passer aucun sentiments, aucun plaisir dans ce baiser. Elle le ressentait et cela la chagrinait. Si Damon n'avait été qu'une distraction pour elle, Stefan avait eut une place bien plus importante dans son cœur froid. Il avait réchauffé ce cœur de glace et maintenant il l'a haïssait. Elle le sentait, rien que dans la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Elle espérait que cette condition puisse changer quelque chose de la haine que Stefan avait envers elle, mais non…pour le vampire c'était et cela resterai une condition désagréable à accomplir. Stefan ne regardait même pas son ex, non il surveillait Elena, il posait sur elle un doux regard qui voulait dire : Ne t'en fait pas c'est toi que j'aime. Et c'était la vérité, ce baiser le prouvait ces sentiments envers Katherine avaient définitivement disparus !

Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin s'éloigner, rompant leur baiser il n'attendit pas une seconde pour reprendre Elena dans ses bras et la cajoler comme si elle lui avait manqué

-**Le moyen de remédier à l'état d'Elena ?** demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était, ce baiser n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, rien !

**-De remédier à son état ? Aucune idée !**

-**Comment ça ! Tu devais le dire, ça faisait partie du marché !** protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Oh ! J'ai du oublier cette clause alors**…minauda-t-elle en souriant.

**-Katherine ! Tu m'as trahi** grommela Stefan, énervé de s'être fait une nouvelle fois avoir par cette garce.

-**Que veux-tu que je te dise puisque je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas dans l'histoire moi, changer Elena en bébé ne m'avancerait à rien, si ce n'est bien rigoler en te voyant lui donner le biberon.**

**-Alors pourquoi m'avoir convaincu que tu m'en dirais plus ?**

-**Pour t'embrasser bien sur, et pour espérer te voir réagir un tant soit plus que ce que tu n'as fait… Comme la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés. Te voir me dévorer des yeux sans oser me toucher, voir tes lèvres entrouvertes quémandant plus… Mais tu es resté de marbre. Bravo Elena **clama-t-elle en poussant un rire mauvais,** tu as conquis Stefan corps et âme !**

-**J'arriverai à te ravoir Stefan, Elena n'est qu'un dixième de ce que je suis, elle n'est qu'un reflet, elle n'as pas mes qualités. Tu t'en lasseras **annonça-t-elle tout bas.

-**Je l'aime Katherine, vas-tu te rentrer cela dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ! Toi, tu n'es qu'une sale garce, tu es tout le contraire d'Elena, tu es tout le contraire ce que j'aime ! Tu pourras essayer tout tes stratagèmes, jamais je ne retomberai sous ton emprise ! Je te hais **!

Le jeune vampire serra les poings, saisit le bébé et disparut en un instant. Le nourrisson se blottissait dans les bras de Stefan, heureuse de savoir que tout était finit entre lui et Katherine et surtout de savoir qu'il l'aimait à ce point, elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Stefan lui déclarer son amour, même du haut de ses 1 an.

* * *

Arrivé chez les Salvatore, Stefan entra dans la demeure, caressant le dos de la fillette lui chuchotant à l'oreille que c'avait été une mauvaise idée d'aller la voir, qu'elle n'avait pas changé, que Katherine était toujours la garce calculatrice qui l'avait hypnotisée.

La maison était vide et Stefan grimpa à l'étage immédiatement, jusqu'à la chambre de Damon. Il entra et posa fillette sur le lit pour la déshabiller. Elle babilla et lui sourit sans arrêt pendant qu'il lui enlevait toutes les couches de vêtements

-**J'avoue que tu avais peut-être raison quand tu me faisais comprendre que tu étais ridicule dans tout ses vêtements colorés **avoua-t-il en souriant.

Une fois en pyjama, il la coucha dans le couffin et voulut sortir de la chambre. Elle pigna pour qu'il fasse demi-tour.

-**Elena, je sais que tu ne veux pas dormir, mais tu as un an, un bébé doit dormir même si la jeune femme que je connais n'aime pas se reposer**.

Elle lui fit un sourire angélique et il vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue et remonter la couverture.

-**Je t'assure que je trouverai un moyen**…murmura-t-il avant de regagner le rez-de-chaussée

Le vampire envoya un message à Bonnie qui lui répondit instantanément :

*_Rien trouvé, sort doit être brisé par celui qui l'a créé. Rentre à Mystic Falls avec Jeremy, comment va-Elena ? _*

Il lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et s'affala sur le canapé du salon, ses yeux se noyant dans les flammes de la cheminée, comment allait-il faire pour sortir Elena de ce pétrin ?

* * *

**Voici donc le chapitre 4 de la version Stelena. Pour ceux ayant déjà lu celle Delena, ça doit vous paraître répétitif, car les changements ne viennent qu'à la fin...et je vous comprends parfaitement. J'espère tout de même que celà vous aura plu ;) **


	7. 17 ans à nouveau version Stelena

**Version Stelena! (les passages soulignés sont ceux ayant été modifiés, surtout vers la fin) **

Damon déboula dans la maison et se planta devant Stefan, qui s'était assoupi sur le sofa.

**-Debout Frangin !**commença-t-il en secouant son frère qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-**Hein ? Quoi ? Damon ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler…**

**-Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Elena comme ça. Alors j'ai fait des recherches, et je crois savoir qui a fait ça **! annonça-t-il fièrement.

-**Ah bon !** S'étonna Stefan en se redressant contre le dossier du canapé. **Qui ? Comment **?

-**Tu te souviens de la sorcière qui accompagnait Katherine lors du bal masqué ? J'ai réussi à la retrouver et elle m'a aidé à retrouver ceux qui auraient pu faire ça.**

Son cadet hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

**- Les sorciers responsables de ça se trouvent à Mystic Falls !**

Flash Back

San Antonio, Texas. Maison de Lucie Bennet.

Damon était sur le pas de la porte de la sorcière qui l'examinait de la tête aux pieds.

**-Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part….**

**-Effectivement je suis…**

**-Damon Salvatore,** le coupa-t-elle. **Katherine m'a souvent parlé de vous. Que voulez-vous ?**

-**J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière….**

**-Et pourquoi vous aiderai-je ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Katherine a été capturé, j'en ai fini avec les histoires des vampires **déclara-t-elle en refermant d'ores et déjà la porte.

**-Attendez **!la retint-il, en tendant son bras pour empêcher la porte de se refermer, mais il ne put pas, n'ayant pas été invité. **Je ne viens pas vous parler d'un de _mes_ problèmes. Il s'agit d'Elena.**

**-Elena Gilbert ? Le double…**

-**Oui. Ce matin, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle s'est retrouvée à l'état de nourrisson **expliqua le vampire

-**En bébé ? C'est étrange, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous aider.**

-**Eh bien, vous êtes une sorcière Bennet, puissante, peut-être que vous connaîtriez une solution pour lui faire regagner son âge ?** l'interrogea-t-il, en lui faisant un regard implorant.

**-Possible, mais c'est certain que je ne pourrai rien faire, les sorts de ce genre ont l'habitude de ne pouvoir être brisé que par le sorcier ou la destruction de l'objet l'ayant créé.**

-**Alors vous pourriez peut-être retrouver le sorcier l'ayant créé non ?**

**-Je pourrai **soupira-t-elle, semblant embarrassée. **Mais j'ai enfin réussi à me sortir de mes histoires avec les vampires, je ne veux pas recommencer avec vous, Damon**.

**-Mais ce n'est pas pour moi **! S'offensa-t-il. **C'est pour Elena ! S'il vous plaît **!

**-Mm… si c'est pour sauver le double… J'accepte, à condition que je n'aie aucunes représailles, et que vous ne fassiez aucun mal à ma cousine ! **exigea la sorcière.

-**Bonnie ?**

**-Oui, Bonnie, j'ai bien vu que vous ne la portiez pas vraiment dans votre cœur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !**

**-Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur non plus **bougonna-t-il.

**-Je sais.**

**-D'accord, alors vous acceptez ?**

**-Très bien, j'accepte, rester ici, je vais préparer le nécessaire pour retrouver le sorcier ayant réalisé ce sort mais il me faudrait quelque chose de la victime, en l'occurrence d'Elena.**

**-Je commence à bien vous connaître, sorcières Bennett, j'ai un de ses cheveux.**

**-Parfait **fit-elle en se saisissant du cheveu et en rentrant dans sa maison.

**-Je ne pourrai pas entrer aussi ?** demanda-t-il en souriant.

**_-_J'accepte de vous aider, pas de vous faire confiance…**

_Fin du Flashback_

-**La sorcière a fait le sort et à localiser la source du sortilège, et c'est à Mystic Falls.**

**-Ca ne peux pas être Bonnie**, décréta Stefan, **elle n'aurait pas fais ça…**

-**C'est la seule sorcière que je connais à Mystic Falls**, réalisa Damon en mettant une main dans sa poche. **Appelle là, et dit lui de se ramener ici, illico presto !**

Stefan sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Bonnie qui décrocha après deux sonneries.

**-Allo, Stefan ?**

**-Bonnie, tu peux venir ici au plus vite, Damon a trouvé quelque chose.**

-**J'arrive, on est sur le chemin de la maison avec Jer', on fait un détour et on vient chez vous.**

**-Ok, à tout de suite** termina le vampire en coupant la communication. **Elle arrive** dit-il à son frère.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Bonnie et Jeremy étaient là. Ils entrèrent dans le living-room et rencontrèrent le regard menaçant de Damon et celui interrogateur de Stefan.

**-Qu'avez-vous trouvé **?débuta la jeune sorcière.

-**Que le sort à été réalisé à Mystic Falls, par un sorcier vivant à Mystic Falls. Et on a toutes les chances de croire que c'est toi **l'accusa Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Moi **!s'offusqua-t-elle **Mais pourquoi aurai-je fais ça ?**

**-C'est vrai, ça n'a aucun sens** l'appuya Jeremy.

-**Je ne sais pas le pourquoi, mais tu es la seule sorcière vivant ici !** Continua le plus âgés des frères.

Bonnie baissa la tête et réfléchi. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle, elle n'avait aucun raison de faire ça. Mais Damon avait raison, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était doté de pouvoirs de sorcelleries dans cette ville…Soudain elle releva la tête en réalisant que c'était faux, elle n'était pas la seule !

**-Non, c'est faux Damon, je ne suis pas la seule !**

-**Ah oui ? Et qui d'autre alors ?** lui demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

**-Je…** Bonnie hésita, devait elle parler de Luka et de son père ?

**-Aller ! Qui d'autre,** insista Damon, peu patient.

-**Il y'a Luka et Jonas Martin**…souffla-t-elle.

**-Luka,** s'étonna Jeremy, voyant parfaitement de qui elle voulait parler. **Luka est un sorcier ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

**-Je…je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il fallait mieux que ça reste entre nous deux…**

**-Oui, bon vous réglerez vos histoires d'ados un autre jour, pour l'instant il s'agit d'Elena **! Les rappela à l'ordre Damon. **Qui est ce Luka ?**

**-Un nouvel élève venu s'installer à Mystic Falls avec son père,** l'informa Jeremy sans le regarder, son regard fixé sur Bonnie.

**-Et bien je crois qu'une petite visite chez ce Luka s'impose !**

**-Non, Damon** ! Refusa Bonnie. **Il n'a rien à voir l'a dedans, j'en suis sur…**

**-Tu n'en sais rien **! contesta Damon. **On va de suite chez eux pour régler le problème, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

Soudain, il tomba au sol en se pressant les tempes, le visage crispé pour contenir la douleur.

**-Bonnie arrête !** cria Stefan. **Arrête !**

**-Arrête** cria aussi Jeremy en la secouant pour qu'elle se stoppe.

Elle s'arrêta finalement et Damon continua de se rouler au sol, son cerveau toujours douloureux.

**-Damon a raison** enchaina Stefan, **ce n'est peut-être pas eux mais la piste n'est pas à exclure !**

Le plus âgés des vampires se releva en fusillant du regard la sorcière.

**-On y va, tout de suite **! ordonna-t-il en sortant de la maison. **Jeremy tu gardes ta sœur !**

* * *

Les trois compères, Damon et Stefan guidés par Bonnie arrivèrent chez les Martin. Les deux vampires laissèrent Bonnie frapper à la porte, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur.

**-Hey salut Bonnie, **la salua Luka, en débardeur gris la regardant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**-Salut Luka, je…**

**-Salut Harry Potter!** commença Damon en se montrant aux côtés de Bonnie. Elle grogna mais le vampire n'en pris pas compte et continua.

**-Tu nous invites à entrer ? Boire un café, manger des cookies…**

-**Damon Salvatore, vampire de 170 ans, anciennement follement amoureux de Katherine Pierce **récita Luka, pas plus troublé que ça de voir le jeune homme à sa porte.

**-Je vois que t'as bien révisé tes cours de 'vampirologie '. Alors on entre ?**

-**Tu penses vraiment que je serai assez idiot pour faire rentrer une créature comme toi chez moi ?**

**-Niveau créature, t'es pas mal non plus petit sorcier **railla Damon en plantant son regard azurs dans celui de l'ado comme pour le défier.

-**Ca suffit vous deux **intervint Stefan en sortant enfin de l'ombre.

**-Alors, tu ne récites pas la carte d'identité de mon frère ?**le provoqua Damon en souriant allégrement.

**-Pas besoin… Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

**-Des infos, et nous assurés que toi et ton cher père n'êtes pas responsable d'un petit pépin arrivé à une amie.**

**-Un pépin ? Comment ça et à qui ?**

**-Oh, je ne sais pas…**ironisa Damon **Peut-être que toi et ton papounet auriez **_accidentellement _**transformé Elena en bébé de 1 an !**

**-Hein ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je connais à peine cette Elena, je sais juste que c'est ta meilleure amie **dit-il en se retournant vers Bonnie.

**-Vous voyez, il n'y est pour rien ! **Le défendit Bonnie.

**-J'ai du mal à y croire…** souffla Damon en fusillant du regard le jeune sorcier.

-**Luka, s'il te plaît si tu sais quelque chose il faut absolument nous le dire. Resté dans cet état met Elena en danger, elle est vulnérable en tant que bébé **lui fit réaliser Stefan, d'un ton calme et posé.

**-Ecoutez, je vais en parler à mon père** fit le jeune homme, ne sachant que dire.

Il rentra dans la maison et laissa les trois jeune gens sur le palier. Damon et Bonnie se cherchant du regard et Stefan tentant de calmer le jeu. Cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour.

-**Mon père veut bien vous recevoir. Stefan tu peux entrer **l'invita-t-il méfiant.

**-Et moi, je suis là pour décorer ! **Gronda Damon voyant son frère rentrer sans lui.

-**Mon père n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour te laisser venir…**

**-Stefan, ne me laisse pas là, sur le palier ! **exigea Damon, frustré de devoir rester dehors.

**-Vraiment, Luka, je pense que Damon peut venir. Ca le concerne lui aussi, et je te garantis qu'il se tiendra bien, n'est-ce pas Damon ? **lui demanda Stefan en lançant un regard appuyé à son frère.

**-Bien sur…souffla ce dernier.**

**-Ok, alors tu peux entrer **l'autorisa le sorcier.

Ils rentrèrent tout les trois dans la maison. Luka indiqua le bureau de Jonas aux Salvatore tandis que Bonnie et lui partirent d'un autre côté. Les deux frères poussèrent la porte du bureau et découvrirent le Docteur Martin, assis derrière son écritoire.

**-Bonjour messieurs, asseyez vous.**

Ils se lancèrent un regard soupçonneux mais obéirent et s'assirent.

-**Qu'est ce qui vous amène là ?**

**-On a toutes les chances de croire que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans la transformation d'Elena **! Débuta Damon, énervé.

**-La transformation d'Elena Gilbert ?** demanda-t-il étonné**. Et en quoi c'est elle changer **?

**-Elle est redevenue un nourrisson d'à peine un an** expliqua Stefan.

On put voir l'incompréhension passer dans le regard de Jonas.

**-Et qu'ai-je avoir là dedans ?**

**-Vous êtes sorcier et cela suffit à vous soupçonner **lâcha Damon.

-**Alors vous êtes un vampire j'aurais donc le droit de vous accuser de toutes les meurtres sanglants du monde ?** Le provoqua le sorcier.

**-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je me fiche des crimes dont on peut **m'affubler ricana Damon, se fichant éperdument de ce que disais l'homme.

-**Est-ce que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? **Insista Stefan, déterminé à ne pas repartir d'ici sans informations.

-**Je n'y suis pour rien **assura l'homme métisse, d'un ton qui se voulait sans équivoque. **Ni moi, ni mon fils n'avons quelque chose avoir avec le problème de votre amie**.

**-Très bien**…Soupira Stefan. **Nous allons partir alors.**

**-Quoi !** S'étrangla Damon. **Si ça se trouve, il ment comme il respire et nous on part !**

**-Que veux tu qu'on fasse d'autre, il dit qu'il n'y est pour rien !**

**-Je sais ce qu'il a dit…**

**-Parfait alors tu sais aussi que nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Tu as déjà essayé de faire chanter des sorciers et tu sais mieux que moi de quoi ils sont capables pour se défendre !**

Damon se renfrogna et se leva de la chaise avant de sortir sans un au revoir aux Martin. Stefan le suivit à l'extérieur et Bonnie ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-**Alors, j'avais raison ils n'y sont pour rien !**demanda-t-elle en suivant les deux frères dans la voiture.

**-C'est juste qu'il n'a pas voulut avouer…**bougonna Damon croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois vers la pension, leur escapade n'ayant avancé à rien.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Martin.

-**Luka, tu as entendu ça ! Elena est réduite à l'âge de 1 an, le sort à du échoué.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous avions tout fais dans les règles **se justifia l'ado en rejoignant son père dans le bureau.

**-Si Elijah apprend que le sort censé protéger Elena à échouer et qu'elle est maintenant un bébé, il va être fou de rage ! Il faut que l'on l'annule.**

Luka rassembla tout les objets dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser la formule inverse et installa le tout au milieu du salon.

**-Je pense savoir pourquoi notre sort à échouer, papa.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je…Je n'avais pas utilisé de la feuille de sauge mais de la menthe dans la potion, j'en avais prêté à Bonnie et nous avions échangé les flacons s'en faire exprès. Je pense que cela à changer l'effet du sort. Au lieu de : assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un comme Elijah nous l'avait demandé le sort l'a ramené à l'époque de sa vie où elle était le plus en sécurité : lorsqu'elle avait 1 an !**

-**Fais plus attention la prochaine fois! **gronda Jonas. **Une erreur comme ça pourrait nous coûter la vie si Elijah l'apprenait. Maintenant, réglons cela au plus vite !**

Les deux hommes refirent la formule précédemment faites pour réaliser le sort, les lumières grillèrent, les bougies s'enflammèrent un peu plus. Puis tout redevint calme et les deux sorciers se lâchèrent les mains.

**-Tu penses que ça a marché papa ?**

**-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela ait échoué.**

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie et Damon revinrent chez les Salvatore. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent Jeremy, assis devant la télé.

-**Je viens de donner le biberon à Elena il y'a 10 minutes. Elle s'est rendormi** leur lança-t-il en éteignant la TV.

**-Merci, Jeremy **le gratifia Stefan.

-**Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**demanda l'ado en se relevant.

-**Non rien ! Cet idiot de sorcier nie tout **pesta Damon en se servant un verre de scotch.

-**Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez** proposa le plus jeune des vampires à Jeremy et Bonnie. **Je m'occuperai d'Elena. On trouvera une solution.**

**-J'espère **soupira le jeune Gilbert en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivit de Bonnie. **Tiens moi au courant, j'essaierai de trouver une excuse pour Jenna**.

**-Ok, à plus tard Jeremy.**

**-Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à la sortir de là ?** demanda Damon en inspectant le fond de son verre déjà vide.

**-Il le faut de toute façon, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours…**

**-Tu devrais aller chasser Bugs-Bunny,** lui conseilla Damon. **Si tu veux être en forme pour t'occuper d'elle, et surtout parce qu'elle ne pourra plus te rationner en sang…**

**-Ouai…j'y vais, laisse la dormir.**

Stefan disparut dans la pénombre pour aller chasser, il ne serait pas long, il voulait veiller sur sa bien-aimé.

Damon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son verre à la main en soufflant péniblement quand tout à coup, un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'étage.

En instant il était en haut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ou reposait Elena…

**-Ah **!cria une jeune femme en agrippant un drap pour s'en recouvrir. **Damon, la porte !Laisse moi m'habiller **ordonna-t-elle.

Il profita un peu du spectacle pour se rincer l'œil –_vite fait_- avant de s'exécuter et de refermer la porte, patientant de pied ferme derrière jusqu'à ce que la voix l'autorisa de nouveau à entrer.

-**Elena ! Je…tu es redevenue…toi **! S'extasia-t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage à la vue d'Elena, du haut de ses 17 ans, vêtit d'une de ses chemises et de l'un de ses pantalons.

**-Désolé pour tes affaires je n'avais rien d'autre**….s'expliqua-t-elle confuse.

**- Oh, ne t'en fait pas… Je suis si heureux de te revoir…enfin.**

Il se calma un peu et s'approcha d'elle.

-**Ca va ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es redevenu adulte ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?**

**-Oui ça va, juste un peu perdue mais tellement contente de pouvoir reparler. Non, je n'en ai aucune idée…**

**-On s'en fiche du comment le principal c'est que tu sois de nouveau toi !**

Stefan fut à l'étage en un instant : il n'était pas loin de la maison et le cri d'Elena n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses oreilles

**-Elena ! Tu vas bien **! S'écria-t-il à son tour, euphorique de revoir enfin celle qu'il aimait.

Elle n'attendit pas un instant et se précipita dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

**-Je t'aime** lui chuchota le vampire alors qu'il caressait ses long cheveux brun, respirant leur parfum.

**-Moi aussi Stefan, merci de t'être occupé de moi avec tant d'attention **lui susurra-t-elle.

Damon se racla la gorge et s'apprêta partir :

**-Bon et bien je vais vous laisser vous retrouver…**

**-Attends, Damon** ! Le héla Elena en sortant de l'étreinte de Stefan.

**-****Moi ?** S'interloqua le vampire.

**-Oui toi, ce que tu m'as dit…Quand tu m'as gardé…**

**-Je ne t'ai rien dit Elena**, mentit-il sachant très bien ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

**-Si, à propos de mon collier, de tes sentiments…**

**-Je t'assure que…**

**-Tu mens mal Damon aujourd'hui. J'avais beau avoir 1an, je me souviens de tout…**

**-Je suis désolé **s'excusa-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. S'excusait-il de lui avoir fait par de ses sentiments ? Peut-être…

-**Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ! Pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire ? J'avais le droit de savoir…**

**-J'ai été beaucoup trop égoïste durant toute mon existence et tu aimais Stefan en quoi te le dire aurais changé quelque chose ?**

**-J'avais le droit de savoir que tu m'aimais**…

Stefan lança un regard interrogateur à son ainé qui baissa la tête, alors comme ça Damon lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

**-Il n'est pas toujours bon de savoir, même si on en a le droit…**

**-Damon…**

**-Je pensais ne pas te mérité **! Se justifia-t-il. **D'ailleurs je ne le pense pas je le sais ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon ! Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, je ne suis pas toi!** Dit-il en montrant son frère

**- Peut-être, vous êtes différent, et j'ai des sentiments pour vous deux ! J'aime Stefan, plus que tout au monde, mais tu es mon ami Damon, pourquoi continuer de souffrir en silence en m'avouant quelque chose et en me le faisant oublier ?**

**-Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais : souffrir en silence. Je savais que ca serait toujours Stefan : Katherine me l'avait dit_, tu_ me l'avais dit j'avais fini par comprendre que je ne valais pas mon petit frère !**

**-Tu ne peux pas le valoir puisque tu es différent de lui, vous n'êtes pas comparable…J'aime Stefan, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup, et même si ce n'est pas ce que tu espère, je ne peux t'offrir que mon amitié.**

**-Elena **souffla-t-il à cours de mots, alors que Stefan restait silencieux devant la scène, frôlant le bras d'Elena.

-**Merci de t'être occupé de moi comme tu l'as fait…**le remercia-t-elle en se souvenant de l'après midi passé avec le vampire.

**-De rien, c'est normal… Je dois y aller **se défila-t-il avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Elena s'assit sur le lit, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué : voir Damon ainsi lui faisait de la peine mais elle ne pouvait se mentir : c'était Stefan qu'elle aimait.

Le plus jeune des Salvatore vint la rejoindre sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras, pour la bercer doucement.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Elena reçu un message de Damon sur son portable :

-**Je serai là pour toi, en tant qu'ami puisque je ne peux être que ça…**

Elle sourit et reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, se serrant un peu plus contre Stefan qui l'embrassa dans un demi-sommeil. 

Stefan serait celui qu'elle aimait, en tant que petit ami, et Damon celui qu'elle aimerait en tant qu'ami. C'était mieux ainsi…

Voilà donc la fin version Stelena de cette fic! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, aussi bien le Stelena que le Delena. Merci pour toutes les reviews! A bientôt j'espère pour ceux qui souhaiterons lire le _tome 2 _de "Sentiments du passé"( en cours d'écriture) Titre provisoire: "Fantôme du passé"


End file.
